


Do it (A Yandere Simulator Fanfic) Budo x Taro

by TheShippinati



Series: Do It (Budo x Taro) A Yandere Simulator Fan Series [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Yandere, gay fluff, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippinati/pseuds/TheShippinati
Summary: Budo x Taro ficAfter finding out that Taro has taken a mutual interest to Budo, Ayano tricks some of the girls at school (that also have a crush on Taro) to form a secret team. Ayano's mission is to get the team to help her ruin Budo's reputation before the relationship gets serious. However, Taro becomes protective of their relationship due to the whole school bothering Budo.Rated: Teens 15+ due to violence and triggering topics (Minor). Best for people who like long stories.





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Things to Know:  
> -Gay storyline (boy x boy)  
> -There's a very minor female side ship  
> -You the reader will have to make a choice toward the end  
> -In this story, about half the rivals are present at school at the same time unlike the real game.  
> -Long Story With Some Long Chapters (some are in two parts)  
> -Written in Literature Format  
> -May have instances of suicidal thought + other triggering topics (minor)  
> -Violence from the main characters.  
> -Displays Yandere Simulator's Japan and may not fully display real Japanese life 
> 
> (All Characters in this story belong to Yanderedev and Yandere Simulator. Check out the game, it's neat )

**Last Thursday**

It was 7:15 on Thursday morning. The breeze was gentle outside, lifting away a lot of the heat from the sun. Most people at school was put in a blissful mood due to the springtime weather. The Martial arts club decided to take a break today and rest in the club room. Even Ayano herself decided to make today her break day.

Shima was on her way to the club room late. She was the youngest Martial Arts Club member. She crossed through the fountain area and observed everyone talking to one another as usual. Her eyes focused on Taro who was reading alone as always. She narrowed her eyes looking at him. This always annoyed her a little bit everyday she saw him. The way he sat with the same book, sitting in the same spot at the same times each day. She found it sinister.

"Why are you always alone?" Shima thought to herself, "Do you have secrets? Are you just a loner? Why are you a loner? Are your secrets the reason why you're a loner?...." The redhead pouted and proceeded to go to the club room.

When she got there, three members were on the floor in a semi circle staring into space, while Budo was looking out the window, enjoying the weather and thinking about Taro. He wanted to get closer to him for quite a while now. He wanted to try to be around someone new for a change. Shima audibly shut the door behind her. The other four looked toward the door at the shortest member.

" _That dude by the fountain is fricken weird..._ " She announced to the rest of the group. The three looked at her confused. Budo knew who she was talking about and flinched at the coincidence.

"What did he do?" Mina asked concerned.

"He kinda scares me... Have you guys ever seen him do anything besides read that book? That same book?" She looked side to side, " I don't even think he flips the page! I think he's hiding something..."

Mina rolled her eyes smiling at her younger friend's imagination. Budo decided to listen.

"Okay, like what?" Budo asked.

"Something illegal... He probably has connections..." Mina and Budo deadpanned.

"And you got this all from him reading a book?" Mina giggled, "Shima, some people are just introverted." She smiled at her. Shima just stared at her confused.

"Oh Okay..." She nodded.

 

 

...

 

 

_"Why?... "_

"Well... I personally don't know how to answer that question for him specifically... Maybe you should ask him." Shima froze then shook her head quickly.

**"Nnnnnnope."**

Budo looked at the girls and chuckled.

"Well, If it helps, I can invite him over to talk. Should be easy enough. He seems like a nice dude." Shima shivered at Budo's words. Mina nodded at the idea.

"Don't let a weirdo in here!" Shima thought to herself.

"I agree with Budo, "Mina said with confidence, "Better than theorizing. Let's invite him. He can tell us straight forward."

Shima covered her eyes, regretting her life decisions.

_"I'm scared...."_


	2. Invite For Yamada // After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reposting my story from Wattpad, so you may see some chapters with two names. This is because on Wattpad, they are two parts of the same chapter. Carry on

Lunch time had rolled around and students had went off with their friends to talk and eat. Budo, as promised, walked up to the roof and looked around for Taro, who was eating by himself today. Budo suddenly felt a shiver. He's never talked to him before and wasn't used to talking to quiet types.

" _Just try not to be too loud or anything. He seems like a sensitive boy,_ " He told himself and walked over to Taro. He stopped at a respectable distance.

" **HEY!**  I mean... hey there," He smiled. Taro flinched from his first greeting. He held out a hand for Taro to shake. Taro looked at his hand and trailed up at Budo's face. He had a mix of interest and confusion. People didn't just randomly speak to him often. Budo noticed the discomfort and smoothed back his hair with the hand he held out.

"Uh... hello, Budo," He immediately prepared things to say back to the club leader, fearing that he would come off as boring to a dude known to have a lot of energy. Budo looked at him a bit shocked.

"You know of me?" 

"Uh, everyone knows your name. Well, most people do."

"Oh... right... well can I sit with you for a moment?" Taro felt his face burn up. The only person he really talked to on a regular was Osana.

"Uh, sure I suppose..." He scooted over and allowed Budo to sit. Both of them felt their backs tense up, which was foreign to Budo. His eyes widened from the new feeling, but played it cool.

"So, how are you today?" Budo smiled at him. Taro could not keep eye contact. He was looking in every other direction.

"Oh it's going well. Going well... The weather's really nice," He looked at Budo, "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you want to speak to me today? You haven't done this before..."

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask a question out of curiosity... Why do you sit alone here? Is everything alright?" He had a little concern in his voice. Taro's eyes lit up a little. Someone asking if he was alright meant more to him than the yelling he got from Osana. He kept eye contact this time.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Uh, I usually have one person here with me, but she's somewhere else right now. She's thinking about joining the Light Music club so... yeah...  _I don't mind it though. I can think to myself and such..._ " Budo nodded understanding. He was holding his breath now. He didn't know why he wanted Taro to say yes so badly.

"Hey, you should come to the Martial Arts Club-"

" **Oh! Uh, I'm sorry I don't fight,** " Taro felt sweat on his face and held up his hands a bit.

"No no..." He tried to calm Taro down, " I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to have lunch with us today." Taro paused at how foreign that sounded.

 

                                                                               An Invite?...

 

" _He's so nice... I don't want to say no... plus I kinda want to..._ " He thought to himself. Budo waited for his answer and his face slightly turned red.

"Uh, alright sure. Sounds good, " Taro nodded and stood up. Budo smiled and led him downstairs. Budo tried to breathe properly but couldn't. His eyes were widened now. Taro looked over to him and raised a brow.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. The weather's just lovely. **Very.** "

 

* * *

 

The Martial Arts group haven't eaten a bite of their food. They were sitting stiffly as they waited for Budo to come back with a response. The windows were wiped clean, the floor was swept up, everything was straightened out, and they sat together with proper posture with their hands folded. Their eyes were wide open.

" _He's not gonna come..._ " Shima said, " _He's not gonna arrive. He's gonna say no to Budo and-_ "

The group flinched when the door clicked opened. Budo and Taro walked in and closed the door behind them. Taro gave a little wave with an awkward smile on his face. Budo was trying not to smile too hard. Shima wasn't breathing at the moment. The boys sat down with the group.

 

.       .        .    

 

"So what are you hiding?"

"Shima!" Mina nudged her shoulder. Taro raised a brow.

"What?..."

"Ignore her..." She shook her head, "Soooo you're a third year huh?" Mina desperately tried to make sure nothing weird happened today.

"Uh yeah..." He responded uncomfortably. Shima looked around in a grumpy fashion and looked at Budo. He was too silent. She focused on him and found it weird how he just looked down at the food instead of the people around him.

"So, we've noticed how you like to read in the morning," She started, "What do you read?" Taro blushed a little at the question. Budo seemed to mimic his blushing. Shima narrowed her eyes at the club leader. Mina looked at the rest of her friends. They were all staring at Taro as if he was a whole different entity. She deadpanned.

" _Uh....What do you guys do around here?_ " Taro asked.

Shima wasn't even listening to the conversation anymore. She stopped at the sight of Budo looking dead at Taro, eyes locked and smiling warmly. Her chopsticks were hanging from her mouth as her eyes widened.

"WAIT." She thought. Budo seemed to enjoy the sound of Taro's voice the most. The smile on his face wasn't the usual friendly smile, but a softer one. His eyes were aimed around Taro's eyes and mouth, and he was leaning toward him without noticing.

"I have to help him!" She thought. She was now able to tune back into the conversation.

"Oh, would you like some rice? I brought enough for everyone," Mina smiled.

"Oh sure, thank yo-"

" **DO YOU WAN** NA HANG OUT  _AFter school?..._ " Shima caught herself too late, scaring everyone in the room from her loud outburst, mostly Budo. His eyes were widened. She could tell Taro wanted to take the invite, but he sighed.

" _Can't...I promised a friend that I would go to a cafe she saw on the other side of town after school..._ "

"Oh..." Mina looked around now feeling awkward. Budo frown and straightened his posture.

"Understandable..." He said. Taro's heart dropped from the disappointment in Budo's voice.

"Uhhh....B-but maybe next time..." He awkwardly stood up at the bell since lunchtime was over, "Thanks for lunch... This was nice...." He bowed and walked out of the room. The group looked at Budo since they noticed his looks too. Budo wasn't sure what to say.

_"Ummm..."_

* * *

 

 

It was almost the end of cleaning time when Taro went to the roof to answer his phone.

"You better not be late, Taro!"

" _I know, I know..._ "

"This place is about to open and I want to go to the grand opening! They give out stuff for free to the first 30 people!" Osana was on the west side of the school, scaring the kitten by the bushes next to her.

"When was I ever late to anything?" A hint of annoyance was present in Taro's voice.

" _Well.... Not really often... But... I want you to be on time.. I want to go out with you today..._ **HN! Not like that! Just!.. Going out to this cafe I've been waiting to go to!**   _Don't be stupid..._ "

" _I...Didn't assume that was the case but alright..._ "

"Well... Don't mess this up for me with your pickiness... I want them to have a good first impression of us!" She was walking in circles struggling to keep her composure. Taro just glared at the phone.

"Well first of all, YOU'RE the picky one. Second of all, when have I been the one to give a bad impression? You're always the loud one in public...and why are you always so angry with me?..."

The other line went silent for a second.

"W-well... I.... may uh...  **D-DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. Just be there!** " Her breathing could be heard over the phone. At this point, Taro was fed up with this attitude all the time. He thought about the offer the Martial Arts Club presented him earlier.

"Uh, actually Osana... I actually have to stay after school today..."

" _W-what?..._ " She clenched her phone, almost turning it off.

"Yeah, I have... extra homework to do... so I reaaally have to go do that...Uh see ya, Osana."

"But... we don't have homework today! Are you lying to me? Who's going to go with me? I don't want to show up alone!"

"Take Hanako." He hung up and made his way back to the Martial Arts room. Osana just looked at her phone.

" _D-Did I do something?..._ " She thought.

 

* * *

 

The group was practicing a few moves when Taro entered. Taro looked at the group and gave a little wave.

"Hey," He smiled. Shima heard his voice and immediately messed up mid kick. She went into a split and pulled on to Mina to save herself. They fell down with an 'Oof.' Budo looked toward the door and his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey uh," Taro closed the door, "Plans got cancelled, so I'm able to hang out with you guys," He smiled brightly, "Unless you're busy now-"

" **STAY!** " Shima blurted out. Taro flinched from what appeared to be a threat. Budo smiled at him, feeling joy from the moment.

 

_Neither boy knew that this was the start of something new, beautiful,_

_and potentially dangerous..._


	3. Well That's Weird//Overnight Stay

**The Following Wednesday After School**

For the past few days, Taro had both stayed over at the Martial Arts Club room, and went out walking and talking with the group, mostly Budo. He actually felt comfortable for once, and was glad Budo invited him over. He couldn't stop smiling around him. He almost felt stupid for it. He could tell Budo didn't mind. They were talking when Budo paused for a moment. Taro stopped as well. His smile disappeared.

"So Taro, we've been hanging out after school for a few days and... Wanna go to my house today?" Budo asked. Taro looked around and smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan," He nodded, "I'll just have to let my family know ahead of time." The both of them exchanged a smile and walked in the direction of Budo's home. Not too far away, Ayano was watching the exchange from the lockers. She stared intensely at her senpai walking away with Budo of all people at school. It was unusual...

" _What...is he doing?...._ " She thought to herself, " _They know each other? Since when?... Why are you going to his house?"_ She was stiff since she expected him to be with Osana around this time. Info Chan was watching on the school cameras from the Info Club Room, amused that Ayano finally noticed the change of events.

"You've been slacking on getting rid of Osana for me lately...Perhaps I should have fun today~" She thought. She took out her phone and texted Ayano.

 

"Hey~" Ayano checked her phone and deadpanned.

"What."

"I see that you finally caught on with what's going on with Taro?" Info Chan smirked and pressed send. Ayano glared at the text.

"What do you mean?"

"About why Budo and Taro have been hanging out for the past week?" Ayano's heart dropped.

" _A week?... What do you mean a week?..._ "

"While you were busy making traps for Osana,  _at snail's pace I might add,_  Taro hasn't been hanging out with her at all! Him and Budo connected last Thursday~"

" _But...Why?..._ "

"I may have a hypothesis on why~"

"Tell me.... Tell me now..."

"Budo has taken a liking to Taro. Like, a reeeeaaal liking to him~"

Ayano stopped to comprehend the text. Budo? She thought. Taro is a loner, so for him to accept his friendship so quickly threw Ayano off. She then assumed the worst and wanted to deny it...

"You...are a liar..."

"And you're desperate... Can you really afford not to believe me right now? I have cameras all around the school. They've been in the Martial Arts Club room talking for the past few days."

"What do I do?..." Info chan chuckled at the message and spun in her chair.

"That's what I'm asking you~"

"AND YOU TOLD ME NOTHING?..."

Ayano began to pace around in circles by her locker, holding her head. She was internally panicking. The space around her began to warp in color and vibrate. The everyday sounds of reality went straight to a blur.

"Oh no... Oh no, oh no! What if Taro likes him back? How is there going to be a secret rival?? He snuck up on me out of nowhere!....  _This is what happens when I keep my eyes off of him for a day! For now on, I need to_ ** _keep my eyes on  h i m ... A T   A L L_ -**"

An obnoxious laugh stopped Ayano's train of thought abruptly. Her vision came back into focus and she could hear her surroundings properly. Ayano peaked through the glass door to see Kizana and Musume talking to the left of the doors.

"It's just really been getting on my nerves! I was planning to confess to him last Friday, but he was too busy with that karate idiot!" Kizana pouted while fanning herself since it was hot today.

" _Oh wow...that's sooooooo crazy how he just made friends with him like that...mmmmn..._ " Musume was playing with her hair while popping gum. She was thinking about if her boots came in the mail yet, "I guess nice guys click or whatever." She blew a bubble and popped it with one of her nails.

"Well darling, they better not click  _too_  much or else I'll have a real problem... Oh if there was a way to just...Ya know... _Separate them so that senpai falls into my arms~_ " She hugged the air.

"Weeell I wish you goood luck with that becauuuuse... Taro is sooo boring!" She laughed. Kizana smirked.

"Oh hush!~ He won't be boring once he's with me~"

Ayano groaned from disgust at the conversation and ducked back into the school. She had to rest her head against the wall.

" _Why... Why is there...so... many of you...disgusting girls after him?_.... There's too many of you to get by myself... Especially since more of you can just..... _appear_..." She looked off feeling a bit defeated. Her eyes then widened from the idea that popped into her brain, "What if... I get them to eliminate Budo for me first?....Then if Taro gets mad, I can... rat them all out to him, and eliminate them all at once?  _I'm willing to try anything right now..._ "

She took out her phone and messaged Info chan about the plan she had. Info Chan reviewed the plan, thinking that it has a slim chance of working, but just wanted to see how things could get worse.

"I need the numbers of every girl that likes Taro," Ayano texted back.

"Interesting plan you have here..." Info Chan rolled her eyes and looked through her files. She sent Ayano 7 numbers.

"These are the girls at school that like Taro romantically. Go to the back of the school. I will provide you with a new phone so they can't track your real one if things go downhill...You'll need to catch it..."

Ayano sprinted to the back of the school as fast as possible. When she got there, the phone hit her on the head while running. She fell down a bit shaken from the sudden hit and crawled over to pick up the phone. She glared at the screen intensely. The phone was shaking in her hands.

"  _I know what I have to do..._ " 

 

* * *

 

 

At around 11:45 pm, Taro stayed late enough to stay over for the night. Mainly without permission. The other club members had went home hours ago. The boys had gotten lost in conversation and were getting tired.

"So, you cancelled on her to hang out with us?" Budo asked.

"Yeah... I mean, I didn't necessarily want to do it... but... she can get pretty intense sometimes... And knowing how nice you guys were to me, I really wanted to reach out, you know? You think it was too mean?..." he looked up at Budo since Budo was lying on the bed, while he was sitting on the floor.

"Well, based on how you explained her, I see why you did so. However...."

He was going to say that he should have just spend time with them on Friday instead, but then none of this probably would have happened the same way.

"Eh, I'm sure she'll understand... She had you longer anyway." Budo didn't know if saying that was insensitive or not.

"Yeah, we've been friends since childhood, and I've only ever spend time with her and my sister, Hanako. So, I wanted to try something else for a change ......But... I still feel guilty about it."

"You have a kind heart, you know that?" He said with a low voice. Taro blushed from the compliment.

_"Eh, I dunno..."_  He said shyly mimicking Budo's tone.

_"No, really... you do."_  Budo scooted a bit closer to him. Taro felt tingles on his face,  _"The way you've put up with her for that long without getting angry is rather kind."_

"Oh... uh... I guess... Uh, we've been friends for a long time so..." Taro silenced. Budo chuckled a bit at his reaction.

_"You're not a compliments guy, are you?"_  He rested his head on one of his arms.

_"Just not used to it honestly..."_

_"Sorry, didn't know."_ Budo looked to the side.

" **N-No,**  it's alright! I'm just really weird like that...I don't even talk much, so I don't know how to respond to things like that...aha..." he looked at Budo with a sorry look.

_"Don't say that. You're not weird... You just prefer to keep to yourself a lot. That's fine..."_

_"Y-yeah... Um..."_

They were pretty close at this point. They shared a moment of silence. Both of their faces turned reddish. Taro noticed that they were speaking in low voices and placed two and two together.

" _Whoa, ah..._ "

_"Nn..."_  he interrupted Taro mid sentence. He wanted him to be silent. He couldn't help but rest his forehead against his. Taro's heart started racing.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's about to happen? This wasn't planned!  _Well...none of this was planned but...._ " He thought.

Budo got closer and gently planted a small upside down kiss on Taro's lips. He then broke the small kiss and looked at him, seeming as though he was too focused on Taro to care about what he just did. Taro's eyes widened. He turned toward Budo so that they were facing one another directly. They locked eyes intensely until Taro held his hands up and slowly placed them on Budo's face. He tilted his head to the side gently kissing him back. Budo tugged a bit on his collar as they embraced, feeling the warmth between each other's faces and the room they were in.

They slowly broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's. They both were left speechless with reddened faces and silly smiles.

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile...**

At around the same time, Ayano texted 6 of the 7 numbers in a large group text with a threat message.

"Hello. Do not reply to this message... You will arrive at the Audiovisual Room first thing tomorrow morning before school. You should arrive at 7:00 am sharp... Do not tell anyone about this. Do not ask me what I need you to do yet. Just be there. I will give you everything you need to know at the meeting. Come alone. Do not bring any weapons with you. Failure to do any of these things will result in a loved one being harmed. Do not ask how, for I have my ways of doing things...I will expect all 6 of you to be there... Do not test me."

She pressed send and got ready for bed.


	4. Your Task

**Thursday Morning**

At around 7:00 am the next morning, Budo and Taro were heading to the roof to spend time together. They sat where Taro usually has lunch. They were both still speechless from the night before and were struggling to look each other in the eyes.

" _Uh...Sorry..._ "

" _You don't need to apologize..._ " Taro muttered softly, "Uh... Budo?..."

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad that... I don't feel guilty about that?" He glanced at Budo. Budo glanced back, "It was actually nice..." He felt his face heat up instantly.

Budo took another chance and got closer to him. Their noses touched. Taro gave little kisses to Budo's lips. Budo sat there, allowing Taro to kiss him and occasionally giving small kisses back. He couldn't move. Midori looked up from her phone and saw Taro and Budo basically cuddling at this point.

"I wonder how long they've been together," She thought, "Do they have a ship name? What is their ship name?...Hmm... I wonder when the first ship was built. What did the first ship look like?" She continued to ask questions until one word drove her to a new topic over and over again... The boys saw Midori and quickly stopped. Budo rubbed the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

Osana was on her way to the Audiovisual Room. She hated how loud her footsteps felt in this quiet hall. She looked around and saw Oka a foot or two behind her. They looked at each other since they noticed that they were headed the same way.

"Audiovisual room?...." Osana whispered hesitantly. Oka looked at her.

" _...H-How did you know?...._ "

"Uh..." Osana remembered that she was not suppose to tell anyone about it. Oka covered her mouth gingerly since she also remembered. Kizana was already near the room and saw the other two walking down the hall. The other two met up with her there.

" _Which one of you want to talk to me? If you harm anyone of my family members, I will sue your family into poverty!_ " Kizana whispered harshly.

" _We didn't call you here... We were requested here as well... with the same stakes..._ " Oka responded.

"Well, whoever did, I have no time for this! I-"

 

**" _Enter..._ "**

 

A voice said within the room. The three of them paused, then entered the dark room. Kizana closed the door behind them. There were towels covering the glass on the doors and walls, and most of the computer monitors were on to provide a little light within the room. The other 3 were already present in the room already with one tall one in the corner by herself. The only thing heard within the room was the sound of multiple computers humming.

Ayano was standing before them in the middle of the semicircle. The rest of the group contained Osoro, Asu, and Amai, who was shivering with her basket of cookies. Osoro was eating one of the cookies in the corner since she was offered one earlier.

"You're late..." She said, showing that the time was 7:02am.

" _Ayano?...._ " Oka said, " _Why... have you called upon us?..._ "

"Yeah... What's the deal?..." Osoro mumbled from the corner.

"I need you all for a task..." she started, "I believe we all have a mutual interest in Taro... The boy from class 3-2..."

The room silenced. Osana glared at her.

"But how did you kno-"

"We are all in danger of losing Taro forever... He has been hanging around Budo lately and..."

**"NO. HE'S GAY ISN'T HE... DAMNIT!"**  Kizana exclaimed throwing her hands up to her head. Ayano deadpanned.

"Well, that's what I have you here for. I don't want them to end up...  _too close_... So, in order to stop their friendship from growing into more, or... _their potential relationship from getting stronger,"_  she felt sick just from saying the previous, "we need to get rid of Budo..."

"AGREED." Kizana yelled without hesitation.

"Ooooh my..." Amai said quietly. She covered her face.

"So how are we going to do that?" Osana asked. Ayano looked at her with a smirk.

_"We have to ruin his reputation. We have to ruin his reputation to the point that he either runs away or kills himself..."_

The rest of the girls looked at her as if she was crazy. They all looked around the room concerned.

" _Um...Isn't that a bit much?..._ " Osana asked.

"You like him, right?"

"Well yes, but I feel like death isn't the answer to this kind of thing..."

"Apparently you don't like him enough..."

**"Hey! Quit it! I do like him a lot, you idiot!"**

"He would never like you..." Kizana intersected, "All you do is yell at the poor thing..."

" _W-Well... I-_ "

"He'll give neither of you a chance if Budo takes him..." Ayano said. She wanted to hype up Budo's power as much as possible, "All of your hard work to get him will be for nothing... Look. If you all help me get rid of Budo first, I will leave you to your own devices... However, we must work together to get rid of him. Budo is very charismatic, and if things get serious between them,  _Taro will never look at girls again..._ "

" _Like he ever did honestly..._ " Osoro said, " _All he likes is that book..._ "

" _And Budo... Budo got him to put down the book for a week..._ "

_"...True... he even cancelled plans with me just to hang out with him..."_  Osana rubbed her arm.

"So will you help me?...." The girls looked around and nodded, accepting the task.

" _Well...It's not that... we have a real choice...You did say that our loved ones were in danger if we didn't comply...._ " Oka reminded.

"True," Ayano said. She took the dark red planner that was behind her and opened it, "In here, I will right down your task...Name the task you are willing to do."

"I'll spread rumors about Budo!" Kizana volunteered. Ayano wrote it down.

"Um...I really don't want to do this... I'm sorry..." Amai said.

"You will be in charge of poisoning his food. Do it enough times to the point where he's too paranoid to eat anything..." Amai's eyes widened in horror at the order.

"UM..."

"Uh, I can't spread rumors, but I can pretend to believe them and get others to follow along with them? Sorry, I like people too much to spread rumors myself, so maybe I can do that so you don't kill me?" Asu suggested.

"Hn...Good enough for now..." Ayano wrote her job down.

" _I'm doing nothing..._ " Osoro said. She crossed her arms.

"You will get your delinquent friends to fight and bully Budo physically...  _Unless you want me to turn in your group to the cops that is..._ " Ayano warned. Osoro groaned and Ayano wrote her job down with a smirk. She then looked at Osana for her job.

"Osana..."

"..Yeah?..."

"....."

_"She wants you to say your job...."_  Kizana said. Osana looked around the room.

"Well, Maybe I can....no...um...Well what about..."

"Actually... I have something for you..." Ayano interrupted, " I know that Budo's father probably wouldn't be happy with the relationship... he seems like a tough masculine type. You will tell his father about it so he has problems at home..."

Osana looked at her as if she was insane.

"One, how do you know that? And two, I can't do that! What if he gets hurt?!" Osana shouted.

_"Don't ask, and that's the point..."_  Ayano deadpanned, _"and keep your voice down..."_ She wrote down her task in the planner. Oka just looked around at the group with her hands cupped.

" _Um...May I also just believe in the rumors myself?..._ " Oka asked.

"Oka, you'll take pictures of them doing anything strange and send it to the group chat... you will also be a spy..." Ayano wrote the task down next to her name. She looked back up at the group, who glared at her for coming up with such a plan. Osana's hands were shaking from anger, while Amai was surely going to cry any minute now.

_"Go... and tell no one...about anything..."_

The group defeatedly walked out of the room to go think about what to do. Ayano smiled deviously at how easy it was to create this team. Info Chan appeared on one of the computers next to her.

"Nice work~" 


	5. Stay Over Again

**Thursday Afternoon**

It was late afternoon. The sun was finally by the horizon, giving Buraza Town its orange hue. Budo and Taro were walking home after school together, this time to Taro's house. They walked in silence until they got to the door. They stood there for a moment.

_"Budo..."_

Budo raised his brows.

_"What are we?..."_

_"I..."_ Budo wasn't sure how to answer that. Taro rarely made the first move, but went to hold Budo's hand. Budo glanced at him.

"Like, are we friends or dating? Because that.... didn't feel like just friendship..." Budo nodded then looked at Taro. He took a deep breath.

" _....Can we start off slow?_ " Budo asked.

"Like dating?"

" _Yeah..._ " Budo rubbed the back of his head. Taro took a moment to himself.

" _Sure... I'd like that..._ " He responded. Budo was internally celebrating and was trying not to let his smile get wider. Taro smiled back and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Osana was at home contemplating on how she was going to tell Budo's dad, and if she was going to. She paced around her room, avoiding stuff that was knocked onto the floor. The windows were opened to let in air since she was losing a lot of it, wanting to get out of this mess.

" _I'm so sorry, Budo... I'm so sorry, Taro... I can't get out of this without someone getting hurt! I'm so sorry!_ " She finally stopped by the window. She took a silent moment to look at the sunset, squinting from the sunlight. She then picked up her phone and texted Ayano.

"Hey, what's Budo's address?"

Ayano was in the gym preparing a plan on how to rat out all the girls to Taro for ruining both boys reputation. She checked her phone and immediately forwarded the message to Info Chan. Info Chan checked her phone and looked up Budo's information in the school's system. She sent the address to Osana. Osana stared at the address and took a deep breath.

"You gotta do it... You gotta do it... Just do it already!" She thought to herself. She texted back Ayano.

"So, there's a very unlikely chance that we all can get caught because of this...right?..."

Ayano looked at the message and looked to the side. She'd love to see these girls go to jail or better yet, get yelled at by Taro. She wanted things to go to the worst. She let go of the weapons she had in her hands. She decided to keep out of all physical tasks.

"Sure..."

 

* * *

 

Budo and Taro were on the living room watching TV together. A rerun of a variety show about 5 middle aged comedians doing strange task had came on. Taro was eyeing Budo's hand. He slowly reached for it, but was extremely hesitant. Budo looked over to him, then down at what Taro was looking at. He leaned against Taro until their heads were touching. Taro blushed and smiled.

"Wanna stay over for dinner tonight?" Taro asked.

"Sounds good," He placed his hand on Taro's, making Taro stare blankly again. He became flustered immediately afterward.

"W-Well, I'm gonna go ask my m-mother if you can stay," He stood up immediately to go find his mother. Budo just folded his hands and smiled warmly.

_"Please have this all go well.... I've never been this nervous in my life..."_  Budo thought.

Hanako was standing on the stairs glaring at Budo in the darkness of the stairway. She felt neglected ever since Taro started talking to him. Her eyes were blank.

 

* * *

 

"Taro... You should have told me beforehand!" His mother glared. She was standing by the stove, almost finished with dinner.

"Sorry... Everything kinda happened last minute for us..." He told her, " _Everything_..." He thought. His mother looked at the food, then back at Taro, then at the food. She sighed and placed her spoon down on the counter.

"Alright..." 


	6. Dinner

It was 7:15 pm in Buraza Town. Oka was in the Occult Room with her group. They looked up a ritual online since the one they've been using hasn't done them any good. Oka's phone vibrated just as they were all slowly raising their hands, getting ready to attempt to summon a demon yet again. She took out her phone and looked at the text from Ayano.

"Oka. You will need to go to Taro's house to spy on them. I saw them head for his house. Update the group on EVERYTHING that they do. Go now."

Oka sighed and took her hood off. Right when they were about to chant, She stood up, causing the others to look up at her.

" _Um....I have to go.... I have something... important that I must take care of.... If you spawn a demon...film it..._ " The group gave a single nod and Oka walked out of the club room. The group was now sweating because Oka had all the instructions. 

 

* * *

 

The Yamada family and Budo were now eating together. They spoke about the most basic things like how their days went. Budo and Taro occasionally held hands under the table. Taro felt fuzzy every time he touch his hand. Hanako began to stare at her brother, noticing that his face was pinker than usual.

Meanwhile, Oka wondered around Taro's house for a window to look through. She was holding her camera with both hands while she nervously ran around the yard in a wobbling fashion. She almost tripped twice on air. She wasn't a runner. She found the window that led into the dining room, and saw the family enjoying dinner together. She brought up the chat room that Ayano made on Skype.

" _I'm at the house..._ "

Ayano was doing random chores around the house. She was currently washing dishes.

"Good. What are they doing?"

" _It seems that Budo was invited over for dinner..._ "

"...."

" _Are you alright, Ayano?..._ "

Ayano was stabbing her kitchen walls viciously with one of the knives she was washing.

"WHY!... WHY!...WHY!..." She said with every stab. Oka expected the worst since Ayano seemed to care the most about all this. Another reply popped up in the group chat.

"Meanwhile at lunch, I told the boys at the fountain about their relationship~ They weren't pleased~ I also said some other stuff too." Kizana replied. Ayano stopped at the sound of her phone buzzing on the counter and swiftly picked it up to check the messages.

"What else did you say?..."

"Hmm I may or may not have also told people that they openly display their relationship outside of school for money~" she messaged back. Ayano deadpanned.

" _...You what?"_

"I also said that Budo's interest in Martial Arts was faked and that he beats up girls because he hates them so much! I bow~"

Oka gave a sigh and returned to the window. Hanako stopped eating because her brother was acting weird. He gave the occasional 'yeah' and nods. Hanako had an idea on what was going on and leaned over, trying to see what they were doing. She kneeled down and looked under the table. Budo was massaging Taro's hand under the table while he listened to Taro's parents speak. Mrs. Yamada looked over to her daughter.

"Hanako?...What are you doing?" Her mother said. Hanako was leaning over to the point where she could fall over. She looked over to her mother quickly.

"...Stretching?" She smiled nervously. Everyone just stared puzzled.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Hanako went to Taro's room and knocked on the door. Taro answered and she immediately walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Everything alright Ha-"

" **BIG BROTHER,** " Hanako started crying, " **You told me that you wouldn't replace me when you got a date!** " Taro and Budo immediately covered her mouth.

"Not too loud!"

Hanako removed both of their hands and pushed them with the strength of ten men. Both boys fell to the floor with a thud.

"You said that you would never replace me!  **WHO'S THIS TARO? WHO'S THIS??** "

"I haven't replaced you Hanako... I promise never to replace you alright?" She continued to sniffle.

"Alright how about this... You have me at least 2 hours a day and you can hang out with us sometime in public.... Uhh I'll also give you money too!" Taro said.

"I want candy too!" She sniffled.

"Candy too! Just... please don't speak about it..."

Hanako wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Promise?..."

"Promise..."

Budo felt guilty now. He has been spending more time with Taro than his sister was, and knew how much that meant to her. 


	7. Something's Off

**Friday Morning**

The mood of the school shifted when they arrived at school today. Everyone, especially the boys at the fountain, seemed more talkative than usual. The conversations didn't seem like the natural topics that the group's usually spoke of. The boys often talked about the girls, memes and sports, while the girls often talked other girls, the ghost in the bathroom, and their after-school plans. Taro noticed that both groups today had similar themes in their conversation, but in two different lights. The girls seem to be adoring in a teasing fashion, while the boys seem to be speaking in a mocking manner. When the boys got near the fountain, the conversations lowered in volume.

Taro and Budo sat by the fountain. Budo cracked a smile since he felt like he was invited into Taro's special space. He then caught looks from the group of boys next to him. They moved away from him. Budo never seen people at school actively avoid him like that. He checked his clothes and saw nothing. Taro felt as if eyes were watching them. He stood up and looked at Budo.

"Hey, can we go somewhere else?..." Taro asked Budo.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Where?"

_"Anywhere..."_

Budo stood up and led Taro to the Martial arts room. Kizana appeared from behind the fountain and snickered at her work today.

 

* * *

 

In 5 minutes, Taro and Budo were in the Martial Arts Club explaining what happened to the group.

"And everyone was just acting ... strange... I never felt so uncomfortable at that fountain besides when that one girl stands too close to me sometimes..." Taro said.

"Uh... about that," Mina started, "We have no idea how, but....there's been rumors spread around about you guys since you two started hanging out..."

"Rumors? About what? What could they possibly have to talk about?!"

"Well... One I'd like to say congratulations on your relationship, and we support you," She said with a smile. Taro's eyes widened.

"H-HOW-"

"Well first of all, it's not that hard to put two and two together. Second of all, almost everyone is talking about it...and we do NOT believe the bad stuff that was said. We know  _that_  stuff is fake."

"Huh?? What's fake? What are people saying?" Taro asked. He was panicking now. Budo stared stiffly as if he was going to be sick. He kept a slight smile on his face to show that he's  _definitely_ okay right now.

"Well, one stupid rumor is that you two are together for money. Another is that Budo's interest in Martial Arts is fake, which is terribly untrue... Then there's... Budo are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good just do me a favor."

"What?"

**"Never talk about this."**

The group stared at him.

"What?! But-"

"My dad can NOT know about this... At least not yet... and I know eventually these things spread in the strangest ways. Just.. please..." Budo pleaded. Mina just stared. The group never seen him so off.

"U-uh...alright.. just.. promise us you'll be okay regardless..."

"I'll be fine..." Budo nodded. The expression on his face proved that this was in fact a lie.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the Audiovisual room, the girls were discussing their progress. Amai had bags under her eyes and was shivering like a chihuahua. Osana was looking at her own feet, trying to get the courage to speak up about her progress.

"Alright, hear this~ Budo..... Is actually an ex convict! Huh? Huh?~ I know it's a stretch, but with enough storytelling skills, I think it could sell~" Kizana said. She smiled proud of herself.

_"That...actually sounds awful..."_  Osoro commented.

"I know right?~" Kizana smiled.

_"No. I mean only an idiot would believe that..."_

"Well darling, they believed the story that he wasn't into Martial Arts, so it's not entirely impossible..."

"She's right...The vast majority of students here aren't _truly_   the brightest... It's a stretch, but it could probably work..." Ayano commented. Osoro just rolled her eyes and Ayano caught it,  _"At least she's making an effort for her life..."_

_"You won't even be able to touch me..."_  Osoro threatened.

_"I'll be the sole judge of that..."_

"Um...guys... I have a confession to make..." Osana interrupted. The girls looked at her, giving their attention.

" _I believe you have several confessions..._ " Ayano said.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"Uh.. Well anyway... I...didn't tell Budo's dad yesterday...I really tried but just couldn't!" She felt tears forming. Ayano groaned and made Osana face her.

"You really just **don't care, do you?!** "

"I do care! I do! It's...I-" Osana could barely form a sentence with Ayano's deep glaring.

"Do it tonight..." Ayano said. She let go of her, "The meeting is over. Go to class... and remember-"

"We know... don't tell anyone..." Osoro said.

"Very good~" Ayano waved to them while they left to class. Ayano pulled out a chair and sat in a seat by a computer. The computer screen she was sitting at turned black with a pair of red classes.

"Having fun I see," Info Chan said. Ayano looked up at the screen.

"This could...actually work... dumb students + dumb girls +dumb rumors-"

"Is the perfect tried and true recipe for disaster~ And you don't even have to move a muscle~"

Ayano smirked at how well things were going for her. She rested her head on her folded hands.

_"But I'll admit... things are kinda boring when I'm not doing any of the work..."_

"Trust me... With the other people after Taro, you will need to save your energy for them..."

**"OTHER PEOPLE-?"**

"Trust me... Get the easy ones out of the way first with this plan... You'll need all the rest you can get..."

 

* * *

 

Around 8:25am, Budo and Taro got to class and was stopped by a few notes on Budo's desk. They were mainly about their relationship. However, there wasn't many. Just four. Oka was already in class and looked back to see Taro and Budo. She immediately turned back around toward her phone. Her eyes were wide open. Budo looked at the messages, questioning if they were actually there, or if he was just paranoid. Taro read the awful messages and groaned.

"Who are the low lives that wrote this?..." Taro said. Budo sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much..."

"No seriously!"

"Taro... Let it go for right now..."

Taro sighed and went to his desk.

"If I was that kind of person, I'd definitely fight them..."

Oka was shivering and threw her pen out the window. She was one of the four writers. She shivered, wishing that class would just start already. This plan had messed with her sleep, and club leader duties. She knew she had a lot to explain later on. 

" _Karma...I know I have wronged... but please... s-spare me..._ " She thought in her mind.

The pen she through landed on one of the student council member's head. She flinched and looked upward.


	8. We'll Be Fine

While the class was taking notes, Budo was only half focused on the lesson. He looked down at the notes, reading them over and over.

_"Faker..."_

_"Don't exploit a serious issue for money, you monster..."_

_"Don't hit girls, loser..."_

_"Don't touch us, gay boy..."_

Kizana's handy work had really warped how the relationship looked to others. It wasn't necessarily the comments themselves that messed with him, but rather the fact that he received these in the first place. He covered the notes with his notebook and looked back up at the teacher. Everything seemed normal. It was a review day, so he let his mind drift off. The night he and Taro kissed was the first to pop up in his mind. The kiss Taro returned back to him changed him.

He was sure he would have failed that night, but things went right. His nervousness around Taro had been driving him mad lately. He couldn't stop thinking about the doe eyed stair Taro gave him every time they talked. He's never seen eyes so large. The way he talked was even different. Not too confident, yet gracious. Every thought of him was bathed in this unusual sunlight. Budo's face was tinted red while he thought about being with Taro.

 _"I like being nervous around you..."_  He thought,  _"I want all of this to end well... It has to... I wouldn't know how to handle this if it doesn't... please..."_

Meanwhile Taro was glaring at the students. They were passing a note around. Not much happened at Akademi High social wise, so of course people would hop onto any story they get their hands on.

"I know one of you did it... Kokona? Musume? " He thought to himself, "I know it was someone in here... All you people do is just bully each other... Do you have any lives of your own? Believing everything you're told?? You all will leave Budo and me alone... I'm not breaking because you want to be awful.. This is why I don't talk to any of you! All you do is talk about other people and yourselves..." His heart rate went up, "We're gonna be just fine... Nothing will break us...Nothing..." His eyes then widened. He looked around and relaxed his shoulders.

 _"I..Can't do that to people... I need to just keep calm like Budo said..."_  He thought.

_"Calm."_

 

* * *

 

Taro and Budo sat on the roof for lunch again. Neither one ate their food yet. Taro was fiddling with Budo's fingers.

"Who are we going to tell?" Taro asked.

"Why do we need to?"

Osana was heading up to the roof to have lunch with Taro. She stopped at the sound of him and Budo talking. Her heart dropped at the question. She peaked from the door. Budo sighed and smoothed out his hair.

" _Budo... We can't hide this forever... I mean when the time comes for it, who will we tell first?..._ "

"Well... anyone but my dad... He just cannot know. He would be devastated if I was with you. I'm his only son...well...his only _right in the head_  son..."

"I would tell Hanako, but she's not the type to be able to keep a secret... She means well, but... she's also really loud..." Taro rubbed the back of his neck. Budo looked at him and kissed the side of his head.

"We don't need to be in the rush... Let's just... enjoy this while we can... these rumors aren't leaving anytime soon.."

Taro looked at how drained Budo was from the rumors. He didn't like seeing how lifeless he's become. His face grew mean.

"Budo," Taro started, "We will be _just fine here... Don't worry about anything..._ " He hugged him.

Osana went back into the hall and was now pulling on her ponytails. She was holding in a scream.

"Oh no...What am I going to do?," She whispered to herself, "How am I going to do this? I can't! I need the cops here! I-"

" _Meeting..._ " She heard Ayano say with a tap on her shoulder. Osana followed defeated, as if what she just whispered was never said.

 

* * *

 

The girls were back in the Audiovisual room in their semi circle. Ayano was confronting Kizana.

" _You need to stop spreading rumors..._ "

"But things are just getting good, Ayano! There's so much I can say for the people! I already have a whole backstory~" Kizana said excited. Ayano pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _Fine... but keep Taro out of the rest of the rumors for now on._ "

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, darling~" Ayano looked up at her with an intense glare.

_"...What?"_

"See, the people here at school love my storytelling skills~ They come to me for the newest updates on Taro and Budo! I've became a reliable resource for this story, and I'm loving it! People will believe and listen to anything I say~ I even got them to support the Drama Club with donations! I can't just give this up! You understand right, Yan Chan? After all, _I'm just following orders that you gave~_ "

Ayano just stared at her, unsure of how to turn this around without leaving her fingerprints on this plan. Osoro glared at Ayano.

"Hey, speaking of that, what are YOU doing in this plan?..." Osoro said. All eyes were on Ayano.

"Well," Ayano started looking around, "I am the planner... and you are the doers. I give the instructions, and you do them. I need an intelligent and skilled team of girls to do this task since you each have a very special skill that I can't do on my own. All I can do is organize the events. Sooo think of me as theeeee...  _director_... Don't worry. We will all benefit at the end. With Budo eliminated, it will be fair game. Whoever gets him first, gets him first."

Everyone but Osoro nodded. Osoro continued to cross her arms and glare.

"If you really expect me to believe that crap, you're wrong..."

"You don't have to, but just know that with all of us, we will be closer to our and your goal... If you still even have it that is..." Ayano said back. Osoro groaned.

"Well, if you say this will help then, I guess I trust you..." Osana said. Osoro rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now.... Oka. You will need to go back to Taro's house to spy. Osana..." Ayano glared at her. Osana sighed and scratched her head. She nodded afterward. Oka nodded and got her camera ready for later.

"Meeting over. You are dismissed..."

The girls headed out the door and to their next classes, or off campus in Osoro's case. Amai was still shivering. Osoro looked down at her and sighed.

"She can't get away with this... Don't worry too much about it..." Osoro said. Amai continued to shiver. Osoro lifted her up and walked down the hall with her. Amai was hanging limp.


	9. Promise Me

**Friday Evening.**

It was around 6:55 pm. The crickets were chirping loudly and silenced as footsteps got near. Oka was back at it again walking around Taro's yard, awkwardly looking for a window. She didn't see them on the first floor and texted the group chat.

_"They don't seem to be home...."_

"Nice try. Look at the second floor..." Ayano messaged back.

Oka sighed and looked around for a ladder. She found on in the back of the house and looked for a window. She saw TV flickering coming from one window and set the ladder gently there. She began to climb up it, hoping that it was Taro's room. Luckily, it was the correct window. The window was cracked open to let air in.

She looked toward the bed and saw Taro and Budo cuddling. Her face immediately turned red since Budo was shirtless, and she actually caught them cuddling. She tried to shield her eyes to avoid direct invasion. She almost fell off the ladder, nearly fainting, but managed to come back to life. Taro was fiddling with Budo's hair and gave him the occasional kiss on the cheek.

_"You know I don't care what everyone at school says, right?"_

_"Mhm..."_

_"Budo...please don't feel bad..."_

_"I don't...."_

_"Don't lie to me... yes you do..."_ Taro said. Budo paused for a moment.

"I'm just not used to this is all, but I'm sure it will blow over eventually..." He finally responded fully. Taro sighed.

"Budo, just promise me you'll be alright. Don't let this ruin what we have here. I don't want to lose this... You're the first person I've... really liked like this... Things would be weird if we just ended this-"

"I'm not thinking about ending anything..." Budo said, "Like I said... I'm just not used to this happening with other people. This will pass."

Taro heard a hint of aggression in his voice. He frowned.

"Promise me this won't get to you..." Taro said.

"I promise..."

Oka took a deep breath and took a picture of them, just to spare her life from Ayano. She sent the picture to the group chat and climbed down the ladder. She sat down in the grass speechless. She took out her phone and looked at the chat again. She decided to make a separate chat that excluded Ayano and Kizana.

"I'll message them later..." She thought.

Ayano was in her kitchen when she looked at the photo. Her eyes widened at the picture of her beloved senpai with another. It's as if he wasn't phased by the rumors. She screamed and threw a few cups and knives at the wall. She tried to push the fridge onto the ground, but she was too weak to push it over, so she started slapping against it viciously.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY FAIR ANYMORE. I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TARO WILL LOVE..."

She finally stopped and panted. She looked at the huge mess of glass on the floor, and stab holes in the wall. She felt awkward now.

". _....Oops.._."


	10. Down

**Monday...**

It was 8:15 am, and the boys were walking to school together late. They both barely got any sleep last night and were full of yawns. When they finally did sleep, they overslept. Osoro saw them arriving from afar and motioned the rest of the delinquents to follow her. Both groups met up around the front of the school. The delinquents blocked their way into the school doors. Taro and Budo backed up and looked at the group.

"Uh hey there... Can we help you?" Budo asked. The group didn't respond. One guy went up to him and threw a punch at Budo's face. Budo shook his head and glared at the delinquent. He growled and threw a punch back. Taro just looked at the last of Budo's patience wither. The delinquents simultaneously latched onto Budo and started throwing punches and swinging their weapons.

**"HEY."**  Taro yelled and pushed a delinquent away. Osoro yanked him up by the collar. Budo kneed a delinquent in the gut and dropped him to the ground. He kicked another hard in the jaw and that one fell too. A female delinquent came up from behind and restricted his arms. Another group member came up and was about to swing her crowbar at his face.

"LET GO!" Taro was shaking around, trying to get out of Osoro's grip. Osoro would rather do this to Ayano, but couldn't. She was trying to keep an angry face. Budo freed himself from the girl's grip and pushed her onto the ground. Budo stopped and tried to take his breath. His nose was bleeding. He was lightheaded. As soon as he went to free Taro, a male delinquent suckerpunched him. Budo fell to the floor unconscious. Taro's eyes widened and he kicked Osoro in the knee hard. She dropped him immediately. He had hit a sensitive spot.

"AAGH!" Osoro dropped and held her knee. Taro looked at one of the bats on the floor and picked one up. The surviving delinquents went after him. He swung his bat at one of their heads and he fell to the ground. A few dots of blood were on the concrete. The surviving delinquents stopped and looked at what Taro did. They went to help the members that were down.

" _We'll get you later..._ " One told him. Taro dropped the bat and went to Budo's side. He shook his face a bit trying to wake him.

"Budo!... Budo! Wake up!..." Taro panicked. Budo didn't budge. He lied face down on the ground. Kizana and Ayano saw from the front door. Kizana smiled and went on her phone to tell Midori via text that Budo lost a fight. She knew that Midori would go around sharing the information. Ayano just looked at the fight, finding it bittersweet.

" _I'm glad Budo is hurt, but it seemed to make Taro like him even more...Even though he lost..._ " Ayano thought.

 

* * *

 

Oka was walking around the hall during lunch. She wasn't on her way to the Occult Club room since she knew they would have questions about her disappearance. She stopped at the sight of Budo and Taro in the infirmary.

" _Sh-Should I even?...._ " She asked herself. She sighed and took a picture of them anyway. She sent the picture to the group chat. Osana looked at the photo and almost dropped her phone.

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED?" She thought but couldn't send. Asu, Amai, Kizana and Osoro looked at the message. Osoro immediately turned her phone off and placed it back in her pocket. Ayano looked at the message and was the only one to respond.

"Good. Amai, you're up..." Ayano messaged. Amai was standing in the Cooking Club room. She looked at the phone on the counter and was standing stiffly with a bowl of soup wide eyed. She looked at her kitchen utensils tearfully. She apologizes quietly to a pan and proceeded to leave the room. In a few minutes, Amai showed up at the infirmary and saw Taro hugging onto Budo. Budo was now awake and was feeling through Taro's hair. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. Taro kissed his nose which Budo winces from. She started blinking frequently. She mustered up the confidence to go in with a smile. Taro looked toward the door.

"Helloooo! Uh, I heard that you were h-hurt, Budo, s-so I made you some soup to keep your spirits up, and to feel better," Amai said aloud, " _End my suffering..._ " She secretly thought.

Taro stared at her intensely, noticing her broken smile. He was asking himself how she knew about all this, but then thought back to the rumors. Budo sat up and took the bowl of soup. He still saw some good in humanity.

"Thank you," He said back weakly. The weakness in his voice caused Amai to place a hand over her chest. She rushed out of the infirmary, closing the door behind her...

"This will all turn out fine... this will all turn out fine..." She said to herself...


	11. Sickening

**"I CAN'T BE ON THIS EARTH ANYMORE..."**  Amai was pulling on her hair and twitching. Her eyes were soulless and her knees shook violently. She could here Budo throwing up the soup in the bathroom. She mixed emetic poison into the food.

**"I should break every spoon I've ever touched!... I swore to only make my food with love. LOVE... THIS... IS NOT. LOOOVE."**

Ayano was holding in a snicker at the sound of Budo sick in the bathroom. She saw Amai and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Meeeetiiiiing~" Ayano sang. Amai was shaking her head failing to cooperate.

"I want out...  **I WANT OUT.** "

" _Come alooooong~_ " She dragged her into the Audiovisual room and closed the door. The strange smile on Ayano's face wouldn't leave. She looked toward the group and took out her planner. Osoro glared at her.

" _You seem chipper..._ " Osoro mumbled.

Ayano didn't comment back. She did feel great, but didn't want to group to think she was  _too_  messed up. Osana cleared her throat.

"Um... I've... decided that I will tell Budo's father on Wednesday... I promise... I've been rehearsing, and decided that I just needed a little time in between." Osana said. Ayano looked at her and nodded. She handed her and Osoro a notebook.

"What's this for?..." Osoro asked.

"Your next group task will be to leave notes in Budo's locker. Tear him apart..."

 **"C-Can I p-please skip this one?"**  Amai asked. Ayano groaned.

 _"Fine... Only so you don't snap and ruin the plan..."_ She said _, "Now the rest of you go. Do it before the school day ends at 6... meeting over."_

The girls headed out of the room, late for their afternoon classes.

 

* * *

 

Everyone but Osana made a note and was at Budo's locker. Osana was outside by the door. The girls looked at his locker, and It seems that a few people beat them to Ayano's idea. Oka had her note and Ayano's note with her. The group looked at each other, begging the other to go first. Oka unjammed the notes already there and pushed them in the locker. She then went first and placed Ayano's note in the locker, then her own afterward. Kizana placed hers in next, then Osoro.

Taro was walking down the hall when he saw the group by the locker. Osana saw him and hid outside out of view.

"HEY." Taro yelled. The girls looked at him. Amai and Asu dropped their notes.

"Uh, it's on behalf of someone else!" Asu said.

"Um..." Kizana said. She looked at the others, "I caught them placing notes in the locker, so I tried to stop them, Senpai!"

"You people are all the same at this school... I swear..... Get away from his locker!" He yelled. The girls immediately did as told and walked out the school quickly. Taro headed to the locker and unlocked it with the code Budo gave him. He took out Budo's bag, ignoring the notes that fell and went back to the infirmary to check on Budo. Kokona had to help him in the bathroom.

" _Nice..._ " Osoro said to Kizana. She was resisting the urge to knock her out. Kizana crossed her arms.

"Well, I can't have him thinking ill of me after all this." Kizana said.

"You're the reason why he's mad in the first place with all these rumors..."

"Me? Darling, you have just as much to do with his anger... You and your fight club beat Budo up remember?"

"Well YOU TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT IT WHEN AYANO TOLD YOU TO STOP."

"Guys!" Osana interrupted, "Let's just...not..." both girls stopped with a groan...

"I'm g-gonna go to the roof to reflect for a bit." Amai said.

"Don't let her go to the roof..." Osoro said.

Budo was sent home early and Taro skipped the rest of the day to take care of him despite Budo's wishes for him to stay. Ayano saw Budo going home with Kokona helping him and smiled. She went to the Audiovisual room to plan the next stage. Taro left the school as soon as Ayano turned around.


	12. Stop Spreading Rumors

After school, the girls were back in the audiovisual room again. The girls were glaring at her. Amai's mind was elsewhere. She was clearly broken. Ayano turned toward the group.

"I've noticed something after Budo went home... Where's Taro?" Ayano asked since she went to get supplies around that time.

"He went home with Budo to take care of him." Osoro told her. Ayano began to twitch slightly.

"Uh...are you alright?" Osana asked. Ayano looked at Oka. Oka sighed, already knowing what to do.

" _Wait... Where's Kizana?....WHERE IS SHE..._ " Ayano asked.

 

* * *

 

"OH and that's not all~ Apparently, he ALSO BRIBED his opponents to let him win in his competitions. A real scumbag, but you didn't hear it from me~" Kizana told. She was sitting where Taro used to sit at the fountain with her legs crossed. Students stayed after school just to hear the rumors. They didn't know if they stayed for the validity of the rumors, or the story telling. They were just hyped up and believed every word.

"He puts on a generous persona, but that's ONLY to keep his reputation up~ AVOID AT AAAAAALL COST~" Musume was filming it on her phone since she thought this was all hilarious. Kizana got a message from Ayano.

"Where are you?..."

"At the fountain, entertaining the masses~" Kizana replied. Ayano's eyes widened with rage.

"STOP. TELLING. STORIES."

"I can't! The people need me, Ayano darling!"

"This will definitely get Taro to hate you and ruin the plan. You want him right??"

"Eh, keep him! I'm going back to an old lover, and that is fame!~ Mwa~"

Ayano groaned and placed her phone in her pocket. Osoro noticed the look on Ayano's face, already knowing what happened.

"Crap."

"She won't stop will she..." Osoro said.

"No..." Ayano facepalmed. She looked around and noticed Oka was gone. "Where is Oka?..."

"She went to go to Taro's to spy..." Osana said. Ayano almost forgot that she sent her out in the first place. Amai was lying on the floor. Osoro sighed and picked her up, placing her back on her feet.

 

* * *

 

Budo's dad wasn't home at the moment, so it was easy for Taro to enter. He made a mental note to thank Kokona for helping him bring Budo home. His dad was pretty careless, so he didn't pick him up from school. Budo was in bed.

"Please eat..." Taro begged holding a spoon up to Budo's face. He blocked the spoon.

"I'm not eating soup..."

"Well what will you eat?"

"Nothing. I never threw up that bad in my life..."

"Well, you can't do this forever..."

Budo just covered his face from under the covers. His nose and throat had sharp pains going through each. Oka was now at Budo's house and went to get a ladder. She found one and used it to climbed up to the window. She saw Taro trying to feed Budo.

"No more accepting food from strangers while this drama is here..." Taro told him. Oka sighed and texted the group chat what she saw. Ayano looked at the message and groaned.

"He won't eat food off of anyone except Taro now...." Ayano said to the rest of the group. Amai let out a happy sigh. Ayano slowly looked toward her and smirked, "Which is whyyyyy you Amaaaaai, will now sneak up and poison whatever food Budo brings to school himself! You're welcome~"

Amai just stood there with the same smile on her face. She fell to her knees.

"Oh get up..." Ayano demanded, "I guess you don't like Taro enough..."

" _Hnnnnn..._ "


	13. It's Nothing

**Tuesday...**

Taro had just entered school with Budo. Budo's dad forced him to go today. Budo unlocked his locker and a bunch of notes fell out. He picked them up and glanced at a few of them, reading the horrible comments about him and Taro. His breath shortened a little bit, but he was mostly alright. He saw a comment about him losing the fight from yesterday morning and felt his chest tense up. That shook his nerves the most. Taro looked over to him after changing his shoes and went to pick up a few of the notes. He growled at the contents and took the rest of the notes before Budo could read them all. He walked to the science room and Budo followed him. When they got there, Taro grabbed a mini blow torch.

"What are you doing?" Budo asked.

Fifteen minutes later, Budo watched a bunch of burning notes float in the school's swimming pool. Taro was blowtorching the notes and dropping them in the pool, pretending that the notes were the people who wrote them. Taro looked toward Budo and saw the look on his face.

 _"Sorry..."_  Taro said.

_"I know... you just care..."_

Budo wrapped his arms around him and kissed Taro's forehead. Asu caught them in the middle of her jog around the school and saw that smoke was coming from the pool. Asu frowned and continued to jog, wanting to keep that sight to herself.

~~~ ~~~

Meanwhile, Ayano and Amai were in the Cooking Club room. She was teaching Amai how to sneak emetic poison in food without people knowing. Amai was shivering. Her eyes were still blank. She had zero sleep.

"And that's basically how you do it. Easy." Ayano said. "Any questions? Amai...."

**"W-what is m-my life?"**

_"I'd answer, but I still need you on this team..."_  Ayano replied.

 

* * *

 

In class, Budo looking at his desk. It had more notes written on it. He just covered the notes with his books and just lied his head down. He was tired and drained. Taro looked at him and retreated to his mind.

"What if this goes too far?...What if this really destroys him?...Perhaps... I should look to matters that are...a little more extreme... Maybe not death or anything but... maybe a break from school?" His thought was interrupted by Budo just laying there still as a rock with his face covered. He sniffled which got a snicker out of two students near him.

"Silence," the student council member in that class said politely. The students behaved. Taro was now rethinking about the extremeness of his decision.

Once lunch came around, Taro and Budo were sitting on the roof again. Taro kept his eyes on everyone, including Midori. Osana was given the task of distracting them. She went up to the roof and looked at Taro.

"H-Hey Taro," Osana said nervously. Taro looked at her and smiled a bit. She was the first person he was planning on explaining fully to about their relationship.

"Hey Osana..." He said a bit saddened. "I already know you know about the rumors, huh..."

"Yeah... I'm aware... I mean don't worry I don't hate you or anything. That would be dumb...just... shocked is all.."

"Well.. Just know that whatever you heard, most of those things are lies. The only thing that's true is that..."He paused in the middle of it.

"I'm aware..." Osana said. She was so tempted to back out right now, but she was too scared of Ayano's 'or else'.

"Well.. All I can say is-" She walked and purposely tripped on Budo's shoe. She fell on the floor and actually scraped her knee.

 **"OWOWOW!"**  she hugged her knee. She didn't mean to actually injure herself. Taro got up and went to her.

"Osana, are you okay??" He asked. Amai crept from one of the doors and dropped a few drops of emetic poison into Budo's food while he was occupied with the sight of Osana. She then immediately left the area slowly. She felt like she lost her soul to Ayano. After Osana saw that Amai left, she immediately got up teary eyed, feeling her knee demonstrate the effects of fire.

"Budo and I can get you to the nurse," Taro said. Osana shook her head.

"Uh, I don't need your help. I can get up by myself! I'm not w-weak...Stupid..."

"...Are you sure? Your knee looks terrible!"

"Stop knee shaming, Taro! I know it looks bad. I'll be fine! Just go back to what you were doing!"

"Knee shaming?..."

"EDUCATE YOURSELF, TARO." She said sweating, then limped off as fast as she could, feeling dumb from what she just said. Taro just stood there puzzled and went back to Budo.

"What is going on here?..." Taro asked.

"Not sure, but I'm just gonna hope for the best... and eat my food... I worked up an appetite since yesterday..." Budo said. Taro smiled at the news that Budo will eat again. This was very short lived...

No less than 7 minutes later, Budo was back sick in the bathroom. It was even worse now since Amai added a lot more emetic poison. The nurse was with him wondering was bug was in him. Taro was standing outside of the bathroom wide eyed.

 _"Can't be distracted again..."_ Taro thought.


	14. So you Really Like Him

Only Ayano, Asu, Amai, Oka, and Osoro were in the Audiovisual room after school. Osana was home today. The girls were just sitting at a computer. Oka was reading about nearby witchcraft stores. Asu was playing with a hacky sack. Ayano took out her phone and messaged Osana directly.

"I've been thinking. I'll give you until next Wednesday to tell Budo's dad... Do it by then, or else..." Ayano messaged.

Osana looked at the large bandage on her knee, repeating what she said to Taro in her mind. She heard her phone buzz and looked at the message in bed. She ignored it and called Taro instead.

Taro was taking a walk through a nearby town, which was mostly woods and houses within them. Almost country like. He just wanted his mind to get lost in nature instead of what was going on at school.

"Maybe Budo and I just need to...get away... Would the school like that?" He felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Taro..."_ Osana said.

_"Oh hey, Osana,"_  he said,  _"What did you call for?"_

_"We... need to talk."_

_"Actually, I agree..."_ he said back, "Look, I'm sorry that I cancelled on you to be with Budo... It's just that-"

"Don't mention it. I'm not mad about that...Actually... I need to talk to you about Budo...You...really like him, don't you..." Osana waited for a reply nervously. She stared at her phone. Taro took a moment to reply. Tears dropped from his eyes.

" _V-Very..._ " He said. Osana's eyes widened when she heard his voice crack.

"O-Oh?"

"I like him so much.. H-He's the sweetest person I've ever met, and I just feel so comfortable around him. I don't feel like he judges anything I do, or only likes me superficially... He listens to what I have to say, He doesn't feel fake, I trust him and... Look I know I sound crazy, but I feel that way about him!... I just want to be around him... to be near him. I yearn to be with him at all times... And e-everyone just keeps messing with him with all the notes, and taunting and rumors! It's driving us mad and I want it to stop! He's starting to crack, and if... if I lose him because of this... I-I don't know what I'll do... It's as if we can't have nice things! I've been waiting for someone like him for a long time. I know I' being extreme and I'm aware of that, but-" He sniffled.

Osana just stared at the ceiling stiff. Her breathing had stopped. Not only was she not the one he was looking for, but her guilt was eating at her for sabotaging his life. She never head Taro yell so much.

_"I-I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..._ " She kept saying in her mind.

"Osana?" He sniffled, "You still there?"

"Y-yeah.. I hear you..." She said. He sighed.

_"Sorry I went out of control, but it's as if the school is trying to kill him... I'm thinking about not going back..."_

**"What? You can't just drop out, Taro!"**

_"I...I gotta go..."_  He hung up and continued walking. Osana sat up immediately.

**"** Taro?? **TARO?"**

Taro began to look at the vacant houses in the area. Some of the houses looked a bit dilapidated, while others just had plants going up the walls. He imagined fixing up one of these places with Budo. At least as a little hide out for them to just be alone. He sighed and headed home.

 

* * *

 

**Next... Wednesday Morning...**

Taro and Budo were sitting in the back of the school. Budo had his eyes closed, resting them. He was resting his head against Taro's with an arm wrapped around him.

"I was thinking that maybe a first date would improve our mood," Taro said. Budo didn't respond. Taro looked at him.

"Budo?.... Budo..." He kissed his nose. Budo winced since his nose was still sore.

" _I dunno..._ "

"Can we at least try?" Taro asked, "Please?..." Budo opened his eyes and looked at Taro. He smiled a little at his eyes.

"Alright. How does Friday sound?" Budo said. Taro smiled.

"Sounds good."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Osana was heading over to Budo's house to tell his father everything including some of the rumors. She walked without any real life in her steps. When she saw the house, she immediately wanted to turn around.

"...How much is my life really worth after I do this?....Really, how much?..." she thought. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Her heartbeat sped up and her body felt lighter, as if she was going to tip over or float away. Her eyes widened at the clicking of the door locks and a muscular man answered the door. He was at least 6 feet tall.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm a student from Akademi High and....YOUR SON'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITh a fellow classmate...who is male....BUT HE SEEMS VERY HAPPY AND-"

**"What?..."**  The man glared at her. She gave the same glare back.

"Oh come on! Do you know what year it is, old man?? I could have told you he sold his soul or something! I didn't even tell you the rumors, and you're already shocked at male?" The man's glare overpowered hers. She immediately shrunk.

"I'm not having this in my house... he's my only non-stupid son I haven't disowned... How is the Masuda last name going to be passed down?....TELL ME."

"Weeeell If it makes you happy, he's a 'top'?  _Aheheheh?... So technically he will be able to pass down his last na-_ "

The man slammed the door in her face mid sentence. She gulped and headed to school with the time she had left. She didn't even bother rushing.


	15. Did Not Go As Planned

**Wednesday Evening...**

After school, Budo separated ways from Taro after a goodbye kiss and headed to his own home. Oka was on her way to Budo's house after hearing that Osana finally told. She followed at a respectable distance. By the time Budo got home, Oka went to hide in the bushes. Budo unlocked the door and got into his house looking around. He took his shoes off. Oka found a window to the living room and looked through it. Budo's father was sitting on the couch.

"Put your shoes back on..." His father told him.

"Trash?"

"No. I heard some things about you today..." He said. Budo froze at that sentence.

" _What did you hear?_ "

"You know you're my only son... You know this and-"

"Look, Dad-"

**"DON'T TELL ME TO LOOK."**  The large man stood up quickly.

Oka looked at the shout match, shrinking back. She didn't hear anything, but could tell what was going on. The argument ended with his father pointing toward the stairs. Budo ran upstairs afterward. Oka waited for him to come back downstairs, while Budo's dad pulled out his phone and called someone. After 15 minutes, Budo came back downstairs with two black luggage bags and walked out of the door. Oka ducked down. Budo headed up the road breathing heavily. She followed him to wherever he was going, trying to keep up with him. She took out her phone and took a picture.

They ended up at Taro's house. Budo rang the doorbell, unsure of how to explain what just happened. He was shaking a bit. Taro answered the door and smiled at Budo. He then looked down at the bags and frowned.

"Uhm..." Budo started. He slightly bowed. "I need a place to stay."

"Why? What happened?" Taro asked. His heart sped up.

"My father somehow heard about us. He...no longer wants anything to do with me. He won't let me stay in the house, nor will he continue to pay for me to go to school..."

Taro just stared at him in silence. Budo looked as if he was holding onto any dignity he had left.

"I know that we've only been together for almost 2 weeks, and I know this is a lot to ask of me right now... but I wish to stay with you. At least until I can get a place of my own... I'll get a job so that I'm not just living off of your family..."

Taro narrowed his brows. He just ignored the second half of that with a head shake and immediately pulled him into his house. He closed the door.

"Budo, of course you can stay over. I just have to ask my parents first. If they say no, I'm keeping you here anyway." Taro said and hugged him tight. Budo kissed him on the forehead and rested his forehead against it.

Oka took out her phone and opened the main group chat. She sighed and texted the group. She mentally prepared for how Ayano would react.

"Hey guys...I don't think I want to be in this group anymore... I don't want Karma to harm me, and things are going way too far in this..."

"What happened? What is Taro and Budo doing?" Ayano texted.

"Budo can't stay in his house anymore." Oka replied. Osana looked at the message and dropped the chips she had in hand.

"Oh?" Ayano texted back. She was smirking.

"Yes. I believe he's moving in with Taro."

Ayano suddenly narrowed her brows. She could hear straining violins in her ears. Her eyes widened and her hands began to shake violently. The world just tinted red.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_  **She screamed within her kitchen.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Info Chan was laughing in her room harder than she has ever laughed in her life at what she just read in the chat. Ayano grabbed her phone and texted back.

"We need to take it to the next level..."

"Uh, actually Ayano....You guys can keep him... I don't want to interfere with them anymore..." Oka messaged.

"Are you really quitting now?..."

"They seem pretty cute together."

" _...Don't say that..._ "

"Well, I'm willing to keep quiet about everything I know about the group... as if I've never were here... Good luck... I guess..." Oka messaged and placed her phone back in her coat pocket. Ayano groaned, but at least that was one girl off the list regardless.

"Uh I would like to do the same." Amai messaged. Ayano deadpanned.

"Fine. You're dismissed as long as you stay away from Taro..."

" _I want nothing to do with him..._ "

"Good..."

Amai was in her kitchen looking at one of the bread knives she had. She just got done baking a whole loaf. She smiled at the fact that she wasn't in the group anymore. She then stabbed herself in the gut, and slowly felt to the floor, still with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Taro's parents were staring dead at him from what he just asked of them. They were lost and didn't know what to say.

"Please mom and dad? He really needs a place to stay."

"I promise to get a job... just please... I need somewhere."

Hanako overheard the conversation and stormed downstairs. She marched into the room red faced.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS NOT STAYING HERE."

His parents just looked at him again. Taro was looking at Hanako's neck, wanting to strangle her.

"You...didn't trust us enough to tell us this?" His mother asked.

"I didn't want you to get mad and..."

"Taro, we will always love you regardless," His mother told him, "Enough with that nonsense..."

"So he can stay?" Taro asked. Mr. and Mrs. Yamada looked at each other then at Budo.

"Well... Alright, but just for a little while."

"Thank you so much," Budo bowed to them.

"Come on, Budo. Let's get you unpacked," Taro tugged on Budo's arm. Budo followed him upstairs. He smiled at Taro, already feeling welcomed in his home. 


	16. We're Not Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter was a bit short. Again, this is from Wattpad, so it looks longer on there than it is here. My apologies

"Guys, you will not believe what I did this time!" Kizana messaged.

It's the middle of the night and the group chat was going. The remaining girls were either in their beds, outside, or on the floor.

" _What did you do?..._ " Ayano messaged back. She groaned. She was starting to regret her plan.

"I posted Budo's number around school and on the school website!"

 **"YOU IDIOT,"** Osoro said aloud. A man looked at her while he was checking his mail. He walked inside of his house quickly. Ayano just looked around trying to figure out how to feel about this. At least it wasn't Taro's number, or another stupid rumor, she thought.

"How many more rumors did you spread?..." Ayano messaged. Kizana just sent a winking face back. Ayano took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily.

 _"Perhaps I need to get rid of her manually sometime soon..."_  Ayano thought.

 

* * *

 

Taro and Budo were also still up. It was 3 in the morning. Taro had to take Budo's phone away and place it on his desk. It was buzzing and lighting up frequently, causing a consistent loud rumbling on the desk. Taro slapped the phone onto the floor so that it could be a little quieter. Budo just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"We should take off tomorrow..." Taro said.

"No..."

"Alright let me rephrase that. We're NOT going tomorrow..." Taro said. Budo knew he couldn't change Taro's mind, so he remained silent. He nodded and looked at his phone on the floor. Taro got up and picked up the phone. It was heating up. He turned the phone off and placed it back on the desk. He got back in bed and hugged Budo. Budo gave no physical response. Taro kissed him on the nose and lied on his chest.


	17. A Walk

**Thursday Morning**

It was 7:30am. Ayano was on the phone with Oka. It turns out, she was more useful than Ayano thought. Ayano was in the Audiovisual room, while Oka was on the roof, this time not watching the Basu sisters.

"Look, you need to come back. You're my best spy." Ayano said.

_"I'd...rather not..."_

"Alright, how about this... if you stay and all of this works out.....I'll give you the key to the demon world...."

_"Honestly... that is a great offer...however, I'd rather find it on my own than go back to this group...my sanity has not been well participating in this plan of yours...sorry... I left the camera back in the Audiovisual room......I apologize for wasting your time..."_

"But you can't leave! Remember the 'or else' Oka? _...._ "

_"I'm willing to risk it at this point... like I said, I will stay away from Taro, and I won't speak of anything that I know..."_

"...But"

 _"I'm sorry, Ayano...Good...bye...."_  Oka said then hung up. Ayano groaned and sat in a seat by a computer. She rested her head on her arms.

 

* * *

 

Around 9 am, Taro and Budo were out walking around the neighborhood. They brought Hanako along so she wouldn't feel left out again. She was gleefully standing in between Budo and Taro. Budo was trying to get closer to Taro, but she often intersected. Budo tried again only for Hanako to 'accidentally' step on his foot. None of them felt bad about skipping school today. Taro looked at Budo, seeing the life gradually come back into his eyes. Hanako held in a groan from Taro ignoring her.

"So, how'd this happen?" Hanako asked. She was smiling. The boys looked down at her and awkwardly looked around.

"Uh, well..." Taro started, "This started when Budo invited me over to the Martial Arts club, since he's the leader in that...we started hanging out afterward and-"

 **"So when you get married, are you gonna forget about me?! Are you gonna go overseas to get married?"**  Hanako was teary eyed. Taro was wondering where that 180 came from.

"Hanako... I will not forget about you..."

"What do I get if you do?" Hanako asked. Taro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"If I forget about you, I'll pay you 20 dollars every month for two years... how's that?"

 **"But if you forget about me, how will you remember to pay me?!"**  Hanako had her hands on her hips. Taro couldn't help but snicker.

"We promise not to forget about you, Hanako," Budo said, "Lets go get some food... I'm starving..."

 

* * *

 

Around lunchtime, the remaining members of the group were back in the Audiovisual room, of course by Ayano's demand. There was only Osana, Asu, and Osoro left. They were sitting at nearby computers. They were currently in silence, listening to the humming computers.

 

. . .

 

 _"This is a lot of work for this dude..."_  Osoro said.

 _"Agreed..."_  Asu said. She was resting her head on her hands. Osana's eyes were puffy from crying all of yesterday night.

_"It's not even worth it anymore... Let's just turn this loser in to the cops already..."_

"But then she'll kill us or someone we love..." Asu said. Her voice was weak from lack of sleep.

" _Well Amai's in the hospital for a suicide attempt because of her..._ " Osoro said. Asu didn't respond. Her mind was spinning.

 _"And what about K-Kizana?....She's just gonna continue spreading stories...."_  Osana finally spoke.

" _She can go with her..." Osoro said back, "All of this is aggressively dumb...This girl has a screw loose..._ "

The door slid open and the girls looked to see who it was, hoping it was Oka for some reason. It was Ayano. She dragged a large dark bag into the room and shut the door. She lifted the bag and placed it on a nearby table. She was wearing all black and had on black gloves.

"Now what...." Osoro said. Ayano took out a butcher knife. The girls glared at the knife. Ayano turned toward the girls with a soulless glare back.

"What are you doing?..." Osana blurted out.

"It's what you'll be doing..."

"What?..."

"Kizana...She's becoming a problem with her stories... I'll need you to take her out... She could get all of us in trouble...Then afterward... we might need to do the same with Budo..." Ayano was observing the knife. Osana stood up.

 **"We are NOT murdering anyone!"** Osana said.

"You will do exactly as I say..."

"I'm tired of taking orders from a second year!..." Osoro yelled. Ayano groaned.

"Well this second year can do a lot of damage to you, your family, your reputation, and your life, therefore YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY..."

The girls silenced. Osana began to tear up angrily. She pulled on her ponytails. Her ponytails had split ends from how much she's pulled on her hair. They also looked shorter. Ayano aggressively handed Osana the knife.

"You'll kill Kizana..."

"No."

"Osana."

**"NO!"**

**"What is with you girls becoming so WEAK all of a sudden?? Don't you want Taro back on the market? Don't YOU LOVE HIM?"**  She breathed heavily.

"We don't even care about him anymore! Just stop this!" Osoro yelled, "This was the BIGGEST waste of time!" Ayano retreated to her mind.

 _"I can't let them go yet... things didn't get toxic enough... They have to do something horrible so I can expose them! They're giving up too early...think..."_  Ayano thought. She looked at the girls and placed the knife down. She handed the knife toward Osana.

"At least...hold it....to see if you could actually do this... Like you could with Budo's dad..." Ayano sad. Osana looked at her harshly.

"If I hold it, will you leave me out of this task?"

"Yes."

Osana sighed and reached for the knife. She took it from Ayano and held it. She immediately gave it back quickly, but on the wrong edge. She accidentally cut Ayano's palm.

"Ouch! What was that for??"

"Huh? I-I'm sorry! It was by accident!" Osana said. Osoro quickly looked at Ayano, catching on quick.

"Wait..." Osoro said.

"Meeting dismissed while I go find a bandaid..." Ayano said. She grabbed the bag and pulled it out of the room. She smirked.


	18. I'm Done With This

**Thursday Night...**

It was 10 pm. The boys were in Taro's room tonight. There was only one weak lamp on to provide a little amber lighting. They were both sitting on the floor hugging in the mostly darkened room. Budo rested his head against Taro's and kissed the side of his head gently every now and again. They both were blushing and had messy hair. Taro just stared at their feet with dulled eyes.

_"Budo..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"We need to figure out who started all this...and ruin them..."_

_"Taro, let's...not... This isn't like you."_

"No, I'm tired of this..."

"let's just stay here...You were right... Maybe we just shouldn't go back for a while... J-Just have everyone calmed down for a while..." Budo said. Taro looked at him as soon as he stuttered.

_"I know you're upset... Why won't you admit you're upset..."_

"I am... but... I'm just trying not to let it destroy me is all..." Budo said. He took a pause before slowly burying his face in Taro's neck. He sniffled and attempted to hold the rest in. Taro hugged him tight,  _"I don't know what I did to upset whoever started this...I really don't..."_

"It's okay, Budo... we'll find them, stop them,  **and beat their faces in...** "

"No... Let's just leave I-...Taro? Are you alright?..." Budo stopped, noticing Taro's face. His eyes made his skin tingle. They weren't the soft doe eyes he were used to seeing. They were empty shells. Budo just placed his hands on Taro's shoulders.

"I-I am so s- **SICK of-** "

"Taro..."

"We're going tomorrow to confront them..."

"Taro...What are you going to do..." Budo glared at him. Taro stayed silent. He stood up and exited the room. Budo jumped up and quickly followed.

**"Taro... We're not going!"**

 

* * *

 

**Friday Morning...**

It was 7:15 am. Ayano was alone in the Audiovisual room looking at a white board with plans written all over it. They were random, in different colors, and slightly unrelated. The most recent plans were written in an unreadable language. Ayano was erratically tapping her marker against her face, marking her face with red ink. Her patience was running out.

_"Nothing is working......nothing is working......"_ She dropped her marker. She stood for a moment before falling to her knees. She curled up into a ball on the ground.

" _He......will never love me... It's too late...No matter what I throw at them...No matter what I do...to ruin Budo's life... to kill him... to have him show his worst side to people...to make him look weak.... Taro always stayed by his side... why?... He can't leave me... I can't let this continue... Kizana has to die and so does Budo..._ " She stood up.

Kizana entered the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at Ayano.

"Why hello, darling~ where are the rest?" Kizana asked. Ayano looked over her shoulder, then turned to face the croissant haired girl. Kizana stared back intensely with a strange smile. They both locked eyes with yin yang expressions on their faces.

_"....You...need to stop...or I will have no choice but to get rid of you..."_

"Hmhmhm~ You're not taking away this clout, Ayano... I'll do whatever I want~"

**"QUIT....... IT....."**

"You do  a n y t h i n g   to me and my family, and I will make sure to tell everyone at school about this plan, and spread rumors about YOU this time~"

_"You wouldn't want to do that..."_

"And why not? Have you been here for the last few weeks or so?" Kizana walked toward Ayano, "everyone believes even the dumbest things that I say~ You don't have power over me anymore... now stay behind, child~ I have another show to perform at the fountain.~" Kizana turned and walked to the door. Ayano quickly yanked onto her hair and pulled her close. Kizana was still smirking which caused her to stop.

_"Why are you still smiling...."_

"Because, I'm not alone in this~"

"What?...Tell me who else... Or are you lying..." Ayano said. 

"Shhhhh~" Kizana placed a finger to her mouth and giggled. She freed herself from Ayano's grip and walked to the door . She stopped and looked back to give Ayano a smirk. A twisted smirk from the new found power she now has over Ayano and the entire school. She then sprinted off. Ayano went after her immediately. They both glided down the stairs from how fast they went. Ayano reached her arm out for Kizana as they ran, but she was always an inch too far away. Both breathing hard, they quickly met up at the fountain. Ayano stopped by the door as soon as she saw all the students at the fountain waiting for their news story of today. Kizana stopped running and walked over to the group confidently.

"Oh look at this, more news had popped up!" Kizana announced. Ayano took a few steps back wide eyed.

_"What have I done?.."_  Ayano thought.

 "It turns out that Budo and Taro won't be coming to school anymore!~ They're scared of what people will think about their scandal with  _a few students here~_ "

The students' eyes widened. They looked among themselves to see who could be supporting the boys. Ayano crept back and turned toward the entrance. She saw Taro and Budo walking toward the school. Taro had a bat in hand. Confused, Ayano quickly went into one of the nearby first year classrooms. The boys entered the school and headed into the fountain area, already seeing that the door was opened. The students stopped and looked at who was present. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! tell me what you think of the story so far in the comments, or if you're shy, a kudos is appreciated too~


	19. You're On Your Own

"Alright. WHO'S BEEN SPREADING LIES ABOUT US?" Taro yelled. The students began to snicker quietly until they saw the metal bat in his hand. They looked up at his face and assumed that he was going to use that on their skulls. Some students were tempted to call a teacher. Kizana turned around and her eyes widened at the bat. She saw no mercy in his eyes.

"Well, uhhh Senpai! S-Strange seeing you here based on what happened. Why don't you be a s-sweetheart and put that bat down, okay?" Kizana smoothed out her bangs. Taro just glared at her and held his bat up.

"It was you, wasn't it..." Taro said.

"Uhhhh weeeell...." Kizana began to look around. Ayano's eyes widened, taking this as her time. She ran in and pointed at Kizana.

"It was her and five others! They have been spreading dumb rumors to ruin you and Budo's lives so they can have you for themselves!" Ayano declared. The students looked at her, then at Kizana. Kizana just looked at her with a shallow smile.

"I see that the leader is here~", she started, "Ayano. Someone no one would suspect to be the one that caused Amai to go to the hospital after telling her that she had to poison Budo's food?" The group around the fountain gasped. Both Taro and Budo turned back toward Ayano. Budo glared at her, feeling his stomach turn from what he just heard. Ayano held her hands up.

"No! It was Kizana's idea!"

"Liar... She had a whole group chat that she constructed to get rid of you and Budo."

**"That you were in!"**

**"AHA! So you ADMIT!"**  Kizana yelled. Ayano froze from the sea of eyes on her. Taro's glare hurt the most. He kept his bat up.

_"...Do you know...what you both put us through?..."_  Taro said.

"W-Wait! Senpai, You don't have the full story!" Ayano said. Kizana enjoyed watching her crumble. Taro's hands were shaking.

**"Why....Why would you do this!?"**

"Because she likes you, Taro..." Kizana said with a smirked. Ayano gasped loudly and her eyes shot open. She felt the earth shatter around her. The fountain group watched, loving the drama and wanting even more answers. Taro just glared at Ayano apathetically. Ayano struggled to counter Kizana's claim.

"W-Well, everything that Kizana has spread about you and Budo were faked just to get popularity points! This whole thing was her plan! All of it!"

"Senpai," Kizana said. She handed him her phone smirking. It wasn't the group chat, but the private threat Ayano sent to her number. Taro walked over to her and picked up the phone. He read Ayano's threat message she sent all the girls and looked up at Ayano. Ayano was speechless. The students around the fountain were whispering about Ayano.

"Well," Ayano started, "There were the other girls involved and... ADMIT YOU WERE SPREADING RUMORS."

" _Hmmm.... Fine... Senpai... I have been spreading rumors about you and Budo..._ upon Ayano's request." Kizana smirked. Taro was shaking slightly.

"This isn't funny... why would you agree to do it?... Why didn't you call the police if she said she was going to hurt people??" Taro yelled. Kizana's eyes widened and she fiddled with her fingers.

"See, I was scared because she said that she would hurt people if we told about the plan."

"Who else was involved!?"

"Asu, Oka, Osoro, and Amai, but Amai is in the hospital right now...  _Buuuuuut can you be a dear and only be mad at Ayano please?_ " Kizana chuckled nervously. Taro glared at her.

_"You girls.....are evil..."_  Taro replied. He was void of all sympathy for these girls, "I'm honestly glad I have Budo now... He wouldn't try to destroy my life..." He walked over to Budo and hugged him. Budo hugged him back smiling. The group around the fountain had many questions. Midori, of course, walked up to the bickering group.

"Wait.... Soooo Budo isn't a bad guy?" Midori asked loudly. Kizana facepalmed. Since her fame was now fading away, she had nothing left to lose.

" _No Midori... It was all false...The only thing that was true was that they're a couple....nothing more..._ " Kizana then groaned afterward. The group's talking became louder, now focused on Kizana and Ayano.

"Why would you lie to us?!" Midori cried. Kizana glared at her.

"W-Well... It was really to get back at Ayano for being a manipulative creep! So I ruined her plan! Hmn!" Kizana crossed her arms. Taro looked up at Budo and kissed him on the nose, which earn a smile from him.

Ayano wanted to fall to her knees but refused. Her breathing began to pick up in pace. The large group noticed her behavior and stared. Kizana's eyes widened and she ducked away into the crowd, heading to the exit that led to the clubs. She took a right into the Occult Club, and looked for the ritual knife to defend herself. She saw Oka standing in the corner scared.

"Heeeey there Oka. Uuummmmmm....so I told everyone the plan, and Ayano's not too happy so... I suggest leaving the area... Bye!" Kizana swiped the ritual knife from the skull on the desk and ran to an exit. Oka stood wide eyed and so did the rest of the Occult club.

Taro glared at Ayano and got his bat ready. Ayano then ran from the area and went to go retrieve a few things from the Audiovisual room. 


	20. Two Way Hunting

Ayano was in the Audiovisual room rummaging through her weapons bag. She then remembered the knife she had Osana touch. The perfect weapon. She placed her gloves on and she picked up the knife. Info Chan was in the Info Club Room, watching peacefully.

"Ayano..." Ayano looked around for Info Chan on one of the computer screens.

"What..."

"There may have been a detail I left out..."

"What do you mean?..."

"See... I may or may not have known that this plan was destined for failure..."

"....Are you serious?... **MY SENPAI HATES ME NOW.** "

"You were pretty much destined not to have him, Ayano... Please just give up..." Ayano eventually found the computer Info Chan was on and glared at it.

**"I thought you were going to support me in return of getting rid of Osana..."**

"Well, yes... but..." She paused, "I guess this...trauma from the plan will be enough to not only harm her in the long term, but also get my newspaper selling for a few weeks or so." Info Chan said.  Ayano narrowed her eyes.

"What are you hiding?...."

"I have a lot of things that I have not told the public."

"Info Chan.... Seriously. What are you hiding?"

"Ayano...I suggest you stop worrying about me and find a place to hide... Taro is well...almost like you in this state....but for Budo of course." Ayano glared and looked into the hall from the door. She heard running footsteps. The other door opened and Taro walked in along with Budo. Ayano stared at him.

"HOW DARE YOU," Taro yelled and swung his bat at her. Ayano ducked and ran out of the room. She darted down the hallway and down the stairs. Taro ran after her and Budo followed.

"Do I let him do this, or stop him?!" Budo thought. Multiple thoughts raced through his mind as he ran down the halls. He wanted peace, but what Ayano did was unjust.

Ayano was rather quick, so she made it down to the first floor. She ran into the fountain area again and darted straight through the group. The group looked at Ayano pass through them with shoves. Ayano ran into the Occult club and saw Oka in the corner. Oka stared at her.

 **"Plan failed."**  Ayano said to her. She was twitching. Oka held her hands up in a cowardly defense.

"I-...." Oka was mainly speechless. Ayano could hear Taro yelling for her name from far away. She went to stab Oka, but Oka ducked down and crawled under her legs. She ran out of the room and to the back of the school. Oka headed for the maze. The rest of the Occult Club ran with Oka. One of the members contacted the police while running.

"AYANO." Taro yelled from afar. Ayano ran out of the room and ran up the stairs near the occult room. She saw Hana, one of the popular girls walking around. She knew that she took pictures of anything that was interesting enough. She walked up behind her while Hana was on her phone and immediately grabbed her. She dragged Hana to a nearby closet and locked her in there. Hana began to bang on the door.

"Hey! What are you doing!? This is sooo lame!" Hana yelled from the other side. Ayano opened the door and took Hana aggressively. She banged her head against the wall and Hana dropped to the ground. Ayano closed the door and headed up the stairs to lock up the rest of her friends so that there would be no video evidence.

 

* * *

 

The students around the fountain was wondering what was happening. Midori looked around for Kizana and noticed that she was gone.

"Kizana?" Midori looked around for her. The students also looked around for the Drama Club leader, but saw her nowhere. Ayano made it back to the fountain area after getting rid of all the popular girls. The students looked toward the club room exit and gasped at the knife in Ayano's hand. The students began to run out of the fountain area screaming.

 **"THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED."**  Ayano erratically ran after the group, aiming to grab onto anyone that she could. She grabbed onto on of Kokona's twin drills. Kokona's eyes widened and she tried to release herself from Ayano's grip.

 **"What are you doing!? Let go! STOP!"**  Kokona pleaded. In the brink of time, Taro slid into the hall and ran toward Ayano. He did a spin and thwacked Ayano with the bat. Ayano immediately went stiff and fell onto the ground. Budo came in through the outside and stopped at the side of Ayano on the floor. He walked around her and hugged Taro tight.

"Alright, you got her. Now please stop at just her..." Budo pleaded, "You need to stop!"

"There were others involved..." He said soullessly.

"Taro, we need to just leave...this is our chance to just get away from here and just go home..." Budo said. He looked him in the eyes, "Let's go before things get worse..."

Taro looked at him unsure of what to do now. He wanted to leave with him, and he knew the perfect place they could go to. To just be away from the toxic environment of the school. The rumors were proven to be false, but their reputation would still suffer from the incident itself....

* * *

 

**\--Reader's Choice. If you want the Good Ending/True Ending, continue reading to Chapter 21-22.  If you want to see the Bad Ending, skip to Chapter 23 - 25 --**


	21. Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Good Ending/True Ending) Hey if you came here from the bad ending, get ready because it's about to get fluffy~ If you chose this first, I suggest not going to the bad ending if you're sensitive...

Taro look at Budo and nodded.

"Alright...we're going..." Taro said. Budo smiled and picked him up.

_"Thank you... We just need to stay away from school for a while and maybe come back on Monday..."_

"Oh, we're not coming back." Taro said. Budo glared at him.

_"Come again?..."_

"We're not coming back. I know a great place we can start over in," Taro said smiling, "We can start from scratch in this new place I found in a nearby neighborhood!"

"Taro, you want to run away?..." Budo looked at him concerned. Taro looked at him as if it was a non issue.

"Yes. Yes I do~" Taro said, "we already live together, so why not?" He smiled warmly. Budo found that something was off about Taro's intense behavior, but assumed it was due to the events. Either way he didn't care. He walked away carrying Taro in his arms. The cherry blossom petals fell around them as they went off into the distance. The decorative cherry blossom filled exit was rather insulting to Ayano, who had woken up and watched her senpai and his boyfriend walk away from the school, never to be seen again in beaming sunlight. Ayano could feel her heart become heavier in her chest along with her throbbing headache throughout the front part of her brain.

_"I will never see him again..."_  she thought,  _"I guess there goes that dream...He's never coming back...Nor will he even think of me...at least in a positive light...The whole school now hates me..."_  She stood up and wobbled a bit. She headed up the stairs sluggishly toward the audiovisual room. She entered the room and closed the door. She sat in one of the chairs and sighed. The computer turned on and showed Info Chan's glasses.

"Eh... I won't lie. I feel a little guilty for not telling you that this plan would be a fail... _only a little though..."_  She chuckled. Ayano looked up.

_"Info Chan?"_

"Yes, Ayano?"

" _Do you know how it's like to like someone... sooooo much... That you were willing to do anything for them?... Because I don't think you do..._ "Ayano said passive aggressively. Info paused a bit.

"Don't act like you've always related to such a powerful feeling Ayano... but....Once upon a time..." Info Chan responded, "Once upon a time... but she wanted nothing to do with me... at all... So I gave up on her, and helping her with anything." Ayano paused and continued staring at the screen.

_"....Why did you give up on her?..."_

"You seem interested... I think..." Info started, "She was rather cold... Unbreakable unless you took something valuable away from her... She was ruthless and had time for no one but her own agendas.... Similar to me~ It's why I even liked her in the first place." Ayano stared at the screen then looked down at the keyboard.

_"....Why are you open to telling me this?..." Info folded her hands at the question._

"Hm... I dunno~ It's the middle of the semester, and I guess you could know that one little fact about me to ease the pain of your failed plan... You can't really use it against me here anyway, so have fun with that~ Also... I suggest you leave school grounds for a while. The school isn't too happy with you. It's best you stay home for at least a week."

"I could get expelled if I stay home for that long..."

_"Don't worry about it..."_


	22. Run With Me

**Friday Afternoon**

Taro and Budo were packing up their stuff to go to the destination Taro had in mind. Budo was confused on where he was taking them both, but decided to trust him. Taro was packing fast, while Budo took his time.

"Why are you packing so fast?" Budo asked. Taro just looked at him.

"I want to be out as soon as possible."

"Aren't you worried about not graduating?..." Budo asked. Taro smiled a bit and paced around the room slowly.

"Seeeeeee what necessarily does society mean byyyy....  _G r a d u a t i n g?"_

"Tarooooo..." Budo chuckled. Taro could only give a smile back.

"See, school doesn't actually measure your intelligence aaaaaand-"

"What is your parents going to say when they noticed we're missing? What about money?"

"I'm gonna leave them a neat little letter explaining everything. Also I still have a lot of money on me anyway. We're rich remember?" He clasped his hands together. Budo looked at him as if he was insane.

"T-TARO?"

"Loooove you~" Taro smiled at him lovingly, " I told you that the school wasn't gonna separate us! We win! Now pack."

"Taro-"

**"Pack."**  Taro kissed him on the nose and went back to his bags. Budo flinched and immediately started packing his bags again. There was a knock on the door. Taro quickly shoved his and Budo's bags in the closet and went to open the door causally. It was Hanako. She sniffled.

_"Big brother,"_  She sniffled,  _"I smell betrayal and money... what's going on..."_  She sniffled again. Taro looked to the side and back at Hanako.

"Weeell..." Taro started, "Me and Budo are going out for a while." He smiled.

"Like a date?"

".......Yes."

Hanako stared at him, not believing a word. She narrowed her eyes while Taro felt himself sweating on his forehead. He proceeded to slowly close the door.

_"Okay goodbyyyyyyye...."_  He closed the door and locked it. He looked over to Budo who was looking back at him in shock.

"W-we...are gonna visit her...right?..." Budo asked.

"Yep," Taro responded smiling, "Ooooonce the house is set up." Budo's eyes widened.

"You found a legitimate place to stay?"

"Yup! We can move in as soon as possible!" Taro hugged Budo tight. Budo felt like he was responsible for Taro's sudden change and was a little nervous. However, he loved Taro just as much and hugged him back. He rested his head against Taro's. He didn't think that running away was the answer, but if it meant a lot to Taro, he was willing to do so. He can't go back to school anyway...

 

* * *

 

**Friday Night/Saturday Morning**

As soon as 3 am hit, Taro and Budo had grabbed their bags. Budo wondered how to get the bags downstairs quietly, knowing that they would create a lot of noise. Taro opened the windows and proceeded to shove the bags through it. Budo watched Taro's bag fall to the ground and flinched at the boom. It scared off various animals. Budo covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at what Taro had done. Taro proceeded to casually place the other one through the window. Budo tried to stop him.

"Taro! Taro!..." he whispered amused,  _"....one of my trophies are in here and I don't know how-"_ The bag slid out the window and fell to the ground below, creating another obnoxious boom. Budo just covered his face while Taro tried to climb out the window himself. Budo's eyes widened and he pulled Taro back into the room.

"What," Taro asked quietly.

"NO!" Budo whispered back. Taro deadpanned and headed for the door quietly. Budo closed the door behind them gingerly, and tiptoed down the stairs with Taro. Taro placed a note on the kitchen counter and Budo just shook his head at his antics. They both went through the door in the kitchen that lead to the backyard and grabbed their bags. Once they grabbed them, they headed to the street and Taro checked the instructions he had written. He ran northward and Budo ran with him, feeling his heart beating from this life changing event.

Info Chan was up late and was looking out of her bedroom window. She saw Taro and Budo running down the road with their bags in hand. She smirked a bit and couldn't wait to tell Ayano the news next Monday, if Ayano showed up to school that is.

 

* * *

 

*                *                *

Around the early morning, there was a light sun-shower.Taro and Budo had made it to the house in a neighboring town to Buraza.  The place they made it to was rather run down, but with a few fixes here and there, the house could be brand new. They both were tired, but the cold pokes from the droplets were keeping them up. Taro walked onto the porch and placed his bags down. Budo looked at the broken, yet still stable abandoned house. The whole neighborhood seemed rather quiet at this hour, except for the trees and wind.

Budo was wondering how this was even possible. Taro seemed to have found 'hidden' country land. He sat with him on the porch. They exchanged a look and leaned against each other, heads touching as they listened to their natural surroundings. Budo looked at Taro lovingly and began to blush from where they were, and why they were here. A different plan, yet the same dream.

Budo slowly placed a kissed on Taro's lips and Taro hugged around Budo's neck, giving back a kiss with equal gentleness. They both were tired, so Taro proceeded to break the lip lock and give Budo gentle kisses around his head, while Budo kissed around Taro's neck. Taro placed a hand on Budo's face and snuggled him while Budo buried his face in Taro's neck. Taro removed Budo's Martial Arts headband and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know this is crazy, but just bare with me..." Taro whispered.

"I know....I trust you..."

 

_They managed to survive an evil girls plans to shake their relationship... Friendships were lost... People were scarred.... But in the end, they made it, and that's all that mattered to them in this brand new place they would soon call home..._

 

 

_~The End~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author's Note- Thank you for reading my story~ If you wish to see a sequel to the good ending referring to years into the future, let me know. Whatever age their kids are, I can do. Mwah~


	23. Not So Fast (Bad Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do It... Butaro (Bad Ending) Warning: Triggering topic up ahead. If you are sensitive, please go to the good ending, or read this first, and read the good ending afterward. Or just skip the sensitive parts. Seriously, things get depressing...

 

"Uhhhh..." Taro just stared at Budo. He wanted to find the rest of the group, but also wanted to leave. Ayano had opened her eyes and looked up toward the both of them. She had a throbbing headache, but it didn't stop her from getting off the floor. She readied her knife and glared at the back of Budo's head.

"Listen... I know you're angry from what happened, but don't do what I did with the delinquents. This is our time to- **HN!....** " Budo's eyes widened at the feeling of an incredibly sharp pain in his chest. Taro flinched at the knife going through his love's chest. The long knife exited and Budo fell to the ground with a thump. Taro looked up to see Ayano grinning back at him with the bloody knife in hand.

"Don't be sad, senpai," She started, "he wasn't really good for you ya know...?" Ayano said hollowly. Taro's grip on his bat got weaker. He dropped to Budo's side and shook his head a little.

 **"BUDO!"**  Taro yelled,  **"Can you hear me?!** _ **Budo please... please....Budo get up!"**_ he was patting Budo's face, watching the life drain out of him. Budo lied limp in Taro's arms. Taro felt his body get colder and slowly looked up toward Ayano. She continued to give Taro a loving, yet blank gaze.

"I know it seems bad right now... but once we're together, you should be fine after our first date~" Ayano slowly walked toward him, "You allow me to have a sense of feeling.... A true desire for life that I never had before...you are the light in my world..."

Taro just glared at her. He was stuck between harming her for what she's done, or just ending his own life. So much has happened. His mind was everywhere.

 _"....You....You really think you have... some sort of special right to have me?"_  He started, "You took the one person that didn't give me crap in my life!  **Do you understand the gravity of what you've just done?!...**   _You probably don't... I would call you a monster, but there's nothing that would stop you, is there..."_  He was shaking. Ayano frowned.

"Senpai," She reached out a hand, "I need you to feel normal. Do you know how special that is in of itself?-"

 **"Budo made me feel normal! What makes you deserve it more!? I hope you go to jail! I hope someone ruins you!"**  He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Senpai, you will understand someday down the line..."

"No...I won't... I won't let you have this..." He stood up, lying Budo gently on the ground. He took a few steps back. "The only way you can't have me is if I'm not around.... _and because of you, I don't even want to be around anymore..."_  Tears were running down Taro's face. Ayano tilted her head smiling, but was now on edge.

"Whaaaaat are you doing, s-senpai?" Ayano started walking closer to him, "I-I finally have you now...  **Don't you see that I love you? Why aren't you happy that I love you?** _ **All that I've done for you?? I don't understand..."**  _Ayano was staring intensely. Taro stared back feeling the rest of his heart shatter into nothing, and his dreams with Budo walk out of his body into a void. He ran down the hall and up the stairs. Ayano was about to chase after him, when she felt a strong grip tug on her shoulder.

 _"Not so fast, shrimp..."_  Osoro said. Osana and Asu were their with her, giving Ayano cold glares. 


	24. The Worst Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do It... Butaro (Bad Ending) Warning: Triggering topic up ahead. If you are sensitive, please go to the good ending, or read this first, and read the good ending afterward. Or just skip the sensitive parts. Seriously, things get depressing... (it's in this Chapter)

Ayano released her shoulder from Osoro and backed up a bit, holding her knife. She then remembered a crucial detail and casually let go of it. The group stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?!" Osoro yelled.

"Where's Taro!?" Osana asked. Ayano just looked at them both before running down the halls after Taro. The rest of the group ran after her. Osana stopped at the sight of Budo on the ground, bleeding out. Her eyes widened assuming the worst.

"No....NO!" She quickly ran up the stairs, trying to reach the Martial Arts Club. Ayano and the group passed the Martial Arts room in their chase. Osana appeared moments afterward and tried to open the club room doors. It was locked.

"Taro?" Osana banged on the door, "Taro, please open the door!"

Taro was in the room with a knife. The room was dark since he blocked out most of the light from the window. The knife in his hand reflected the afternoon sun, almost imitating a still candle. He went to the door and cracked it open. Osana tried to slide the door back, but Taro held his grip on it to keep it mostly closed.

"Taro... Seriously... Do NOT do what I think you're about to do..."

 _"I....don't want to talk to you of all people..."_  Taro said weakly. Osana looked back at him confused.

"Huh?"

 _"I know you helped her... you really helped her...after all I told you about him and..."_  He said.

**"W-wait....T-Taro."**

**"I spilled my heart out to you about him, and you still helped her try to get rid of him...you really did that!**... _Just...go..._ " Taro tried to close the door but Osana pulled back. She was losing her breath.

"Wait! Taro! I'm sorry! Please don't!  **I regret doing that! I didn't mean to betray you! I had no choi**..... _No..I did have a choice and I'm sorry! Please!"_  Taro and Osana were tugging on the door, but Taro beat Osana in strength and managed to close the door. He locked it.

 **"Taro!"**  She banged on the door,  **"TAAAAAAROOOOOOO!"**

 

.      .      .

 

Ayano and the other two heard Osana's screaming from downstairs. They all quickly ran down the stairs to head to the noise. Ayano looked at Asu and stuck out her foot, causing Asu to trip and fall down. Asu yelped and fell with a thump at the bottom of the stairs. Osoro leaped over her and raced Ayano down the hall.

Things on the other side were rather silent. Osana stared at the door stiff and looked down to see blood slowly coming from under the door. Tears began to run down her face and she dropped to her knees.

_"I-I'm..."_

Ayano and Osoro ran up to the door the slowed down once they approached the blood on the ground. The group looked at the puddle of blood silently. The sound of police sirens could be heard from afar. Ayano looked at the girls and quietly walked backwards. She quickly ran down the stairs once she was far enough and headed to the locker rooms to change her clothes and bathe. She may have lost Taro, but she wasn't going to take the blame today.

The police entered the school and saw Budo on the ground. They found the knife and began to examine it. They analyzed the fingerprints on the weapon and saw that there was chipped nail polish on the knife. Two police guards headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Ayano had changed into her gym uniform and was heading to the incinerator to burn her clothing. She threw in the gloves and her uniform quickly, then activated it. She proceeded to run home while the police where distracted, dodging any policemen that were outside. She maneuvered from tree to behind another tree until she made it passed the gate. She then headed home.

The police found Osana by the Martial Arts Club doors. One policeman broke into the room, seeing the pool of blood. She tried not to look at Taro, tearing up even harder... The stab wound was directly through his heart...

 

* * *

 

**7:00 pm...**

**"WAIT. IT WASN'T ME."**  Osana yelled. She and Osana were currently being questioned at the police station.

 **"IT WASN'T HER!"**  Osoro yelled.

"We found weapons with her DNA at the crime scene along with the blood of a student on the blade..."

"No! I'm telling you! She was framed for this! It was that Ayano girl! Ayano Aishi!"

"We observed the crime scene along with questioning, and we were unable to link any evidence to her and the murder of Budo Masuta..."

"Wait! Ch-Check the cameras! There's no way!" Osoro yelled. Osana looked at the police officers, staring hopelessly at the possibility of 25 to life in prison, or a death sentence...


	25. Karma (Bad Ending)

_**Three Wednesday Mornings Later...** _

It's been 2 weeks since the funerals of both boys... It seems as though it started raining a lot more ever since. Akademi High hadn't spoken about the incidents that happened out of respect for both families. Kizana was at home since she had been suspended for spreading lies that led to the melancholy end of both boys, and for decreasing the schools reputation. The Martial Arts Club of course closed down, placing all of the members in a depression in the process. Shima, the youngest of the group, was hit the hardest by the loss. She had to stay home several days at a time. Her thoughts kept telling her that she failed to find and warn him about the offenders.

Meanwhile, Hanako was out currently, sitting by Taro's grave after the thunder and rain had cleared up. Her mother told her not to, but she of course ignored her wishes. She seemed to feel like she had never left this spot since the funeral despite reality. She seem to had been sitting here ever since mentally. She sat there hugging her knees with a blank, yet somber stair into nowhere, eyes pointing toward the ground.

Ayano had managed to be able to go to school regardless of her new reputation. She thought that she would be bedridden after these events, but she was rather in disbelief. It hadn't truly hit her yet.

 

* * *

 

**11 pm That Wednesday...**

It was pouring out. The Occult Club had decided to have a late night meeting. They managed to open the side doors of the school and entered the halls. They quietly walked down to the Occult room in their hoods. They brought bags of supplies after researching how to summon a ghost... Oka unlocked the door and walked in with the other members. They set up everything differently than how they usually would and held hands. Taro's book was in the middle of the pentagram on the ground.

_"Ooooooohhh spirit of Tarooooo.......Do you hear us?......"_  Oka started,  _"I know... that I have betrayed you... in a way that has costed you....and your lover's life.....shattered dreams that I take part of the blame for his... and your demise... I ask of you to forgive me... and for what I have helped cause.... In exchange of loyalty to you.... I and my conrads shall serve every command.... every task..... And every simple and complicated request you may have of us.... We will do anything...."_  Oka said. Daku Atsu's eyes opened a little at  _'everything'_  but closed his eyes again out of respect. Oka continued.

_"Our loyalty will forever be in your possession....for as long as you deem us unworthy of your forgiveness.... For we want justice of the wicked one as well...."_  The group continued to hold hands. The candles slowly turned white. Everyone but Oka was wide eyed, scared at the fact that that worked, mostly because Oka's eyes were still closed. When she opened her eyes, they played it cool. They looked by Shin chair and saw a faint translucent figure that looked similar to Taro. He looked back judging. The Occult Club members looked at him rather shaken.

_"K i l l . . . h e r . . ._

 

_S o   I   c a n   m a k e   h e r   s u f f e r . . ._

 

_f o r e v e r . . . "_

 

The Occult club members slowly bowed toward him, agreeing to the task without hesitation...

 

* * *

 

**-        -       -**

**Thursday Morning...**

Students have noticed that the cherry blossom trees were starting to brown and die earlier than usual, especially the confession tree. The confession tree was noticeably browner than it was yesterday. The students were whispering quietly about the trees as they walked to the school. When they entered, the halls seemed colder. Ayano made her way to her locker to change her shoes. A note fell out onto the ground. She picked it up and read it.

"Yan-Chan, please come to the outside of the school nearing Buraza Street... Osoro needs to speak with you immediately..." The note was black written in white ink, so she assumed it was from Oka. She changed her shoes and went to go look for a blade of some sort for protection. She went with something simple and took one of the cooking club knives. She hid it in her bag and proceeded to leave the school grounds.

She walked down the street, feeling that someone was following behind her at close proximity. She quickly turned around to see that no one was there. It was directly on her spine. She slowly turned back and headed to Buraza street. The feeling returned and she was having a slightly harder time breathing. She saw a similar black note by the street corner.

"How'd she...." She thought. She tried to ignore the presence behind her and picked up the note. 

"Now take a left." Ayano looked left and saw an alleyway. She readied her knife and walked into the alleyway. She saw the Occult club members there and looked around for Osoro.

"Where is she?" Ayano asked. The members were silent. They started to walk toward her. Ayano deadpanned and walked toward the group. She grabbed one of the members, but the other five pinned her to the ground. Ayano struggled to get out of her grip while Oka readied the ritual knife. She went for it and stabbed Ayano multiple times viciously. Taro proceeded to watch Ayano apathetically as she was stabbed to death and struggled in pain. 

**"Evil one!... E V I L  O N E !"**  Oka yelled while she stabbed. Ayano's eyes were wide open. She was unable to move her arms and legs. Her visions eventually blurred and turned to nothing. The members stood up when the deed was done. Taro soon sighed and faded away afterward, unsatisfied...

 

_No matter what revenge was gotten today, Taro's dreams were still shattered... This incident, and his love for Budo would be the only thing left in true memory of them..._

 

 

_The End..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you for reading this story of mine~ There is no sequel plans for this ending, but there is for the good ending. If you want a sequel to the good ending, leave a comment saying so and I'll do it.


End file.
